Rain thought
by thatsunshine
Summary: One castle, two schools Marinette is in an all girls school but not for long when the director thinks about merging with the rival school. What will happen now? And who is the stranger Marinette gave her phone number on the masquerade? 'I don't care I will dance with you till the end of the night and till you smile at me again with those stars in your eyes' Masquerade AU
1. Chapter 1

**Rain thought**

'Come on Marinett or we will be late' Alya shouted as she ran around the corner of the hall. ' I'm right behind you, so don't worry' Marinett lied, after all she was behind her with not such a short distance.' Guuurl i know you are lying and i cant even see your face'. Marinett just smiled at those words and kept following her friend.

They juts made it into the classroom when the bell rang. they sat down on their assigned places which were infront of Juleka and Rose. Even though you could have counted them as late the teacher wasnt in. Which made the girls wonder after all Miss Bustier was never late. The girls were chatting among themselves when Rose turned to Alya.

'Hey Alya what do you think this meeting will be about, Miss said it was so important it couldn't wait for next week' 'I don't know but I do have my suspicions' she simply replied with a look in her eyes that stated that she was thinking about hundred other things. ' what about you Mari? Do you think it could be about the upcoming volleyball tournament?' Juleka asked Marinett. The blunett sighed and was about to reply when a loud voice interrupted the girls chatter.

'ATTENTION GIRLS' all the girls turned curiously their heads to see who just raised their voice. At the front of the classroom was Miss bustier and next to her was a male teacher.

He clearly wasn't from this school after all he didn't wear the schools uniform. He was wearing the uniform of their neighbor\rival school. If you could really call it a school. The school was a gigantic old castle split into two sectors the right side was for the girls and the left side for the boys . Then you obviously had the library the cafeteria and the gardens. Even though no one ever said it there was an unspoken rule about girls and boys.

1\. No talking

2\. No contact

3\. No friendship

And that was what everyone did. Even last year at the conjoined festival of the end of year they still had this line splitting them. Girls on the right and boys on the left. But there still were glances crossing over to the other side.

The castle was big enough for all of them. On the first two floors were all the school related things like the classrooms the library the dance hall and the sport halls. On the third and fourth floor were all the bedrooms, bathrooms and common rooms. Girls and boys still separated themselves. There also was a fifth floor, but no one went up there not even the teachers. You could say that everyone thought it was only ruins after a gigantic disaster that had happened years ago.

'Marinett don't szone out before they start explaining' Alya scolded her friend. The girl just smiled to herself and turned her attention to the front.'Girls this is Mister Todd, he is the sports teacher from our neighbor school.' Said teacher nodded 'We want to explain you a fun idea the directors came up with, they are tired of your rivalry , therefor they had the idea to merge the schools for a week.'

A collective gasp was heard from the girls. They were about to start to mutter among themselves but Mr Todd just continued talking 'we are aware your feelings might be hurt with this, but its for the better. This rivalry wasn't alway there. To make all of you a bit happier we will be hosting a masquerade this Sunday, it will start at 8 and finish at 11. We expect you all to come. Any questions?' He looked around to see that only Alya's hand up. He pointed at her which she took as an allowance to speak.

'My question is really simple, we are 6 classes in every year. And so are the boys. How will they mix us?' Miss Bustier smiled to herself 'Really simple Alya, there will be a remixing and to know that no one is cheating we will do it now. You all will draw a paper slip from this hat. There are 12 classes. After you take out the paper you will say your name and number. And don't lie to us. we will check afterwards.' Alya nodded to herself as if she accepted her response as valid.

Mr Todd was starting to go around the class letting the girls take out the paper and say their number and name. Marinett was so lost in her thought that she almost didn't notice Mr Todd. Almost. She placed her hand inside the hat and was looking for a paper slip that felt nice between her fingers. She was about to take any paper slip but she found one that fit perfectly between her fingers. She took it without thinking twice and withdrew it from the hat. She unfolded it and said to the teacher waiting at the front

'Marinett Dupain Cheng...9 ' the teacher next to her just nodded and went back to the front. She looked at her best friend who had a small frown on her face. She showed her her paper slip where a 3 was drawn in cursive. The frown was replaced with a small smile

'Marinett you and your clumsiness just had to take the one it wasn't' Marinett had to laugh at this. Her friend always had something to cheer her up. Alya was asking around who got what number, so Marinett looked out of the window where the boys classrooms were and had to smile at the thought of taking the number of a cats life.

Somewhere at the boys castle part

'Bruh, I swear music would be so boring if you weren't here. Luckily the teacher is late.' Nino told his friend Adrien this one simply smiled at his words and looked out of the window. He was about to reply when he heard a disturbed scream.

He turned around to see one of his classmates pointing at something on the table. Kim , another classmate, had a thick book in his hands and was about to smash whatever was disturbing Max. Adrien quickly stood up and protected the little insect with his hands. He looked at Max who was looking as if he still was under shock. He gave him a gentle smile and scooped up the insect. He went over to the window, but not before he made out that it was a ladybug he was protecting. He counted 9 spots. He opened the window and allowed the small creature to escape.

He turned back to see that Max was a bit shaken. He was about to go over, but he saw Kim giving him an reassuring nod that he had everything under control. Adrien wanted to sit down again but he heard Nino say ' Broo play him something he might feel better if he hears something that isn't Kim bragging about himself.'

If looks could kill then Nino would have been at the hospital. Adrien looked around the classroom to see everyone looking at him. He started moving to the front of the class his legs guiding him towards the piano. Still he glanced longingly at the red electric guitar. His eyes darted back to the piano with a sad expression. But he still sat down and played the keys.

He closed his eyes trying to remember how the melody went, when his mother played it. He smiled remembering the sunny days and how they would play together. Before he would have liked it the song finished and reality brought him back. He looked around the classroom to see amazed faces and one smug face belonging to nobody else but Nino.

Adrien stood up and went back to his seat, just in time for the teacher not to scold him. The teacher was gonna start class but a soft knock interrupted him. Adrien looked up to see who the peace breaker was only to see that it was his sport teacher, and a female teacher who probably was from the neighbor school according to her uniform. They talked to the music teacher for a second. He nodded as a response and went back to look at his papers.

Mr Todd was the first one to speak ' Miss Bustier and I are here to inform you about an upcoming project, Miss Bustier' ' Thank you, as Mr Todd was saying. This upcoming project will be something never tried. The schools are not happy with the distance boys and girls are having therefor they were planning to mix the schools. The school will try it for only a week if it goes well, then the change might be permanent. We expect you all to at least try to cooperate. To make this all a bit more exiting this Sunday a masquerade will be held. The party will be from 8 till 11. This topic seems to be cleared let's go to the next point. You all will be sorted into groups. To do this we will have you take a paper slip from the hat Mr Todd will be passing around. You take out the paper and read out the number on it after you say your name'.

The boys all muttered among themselves, you would hear every now and then a number and a name. Adrien was exited to know in what group he would get in, so when Mr Todd passed by he immediately placed his hand inside the hat, just to find that there only was one left.

He took it out and said in a clear voice 'Adrien Agreste... 6... oh no wait sorry it just had it upside down' The teacher scribbled down the 9 and said something else Adrien wasn't listening to. Instead he looked out of the window and had to smile at the thought of the nine spotted Ladybug he had saved not even ten minutes ago.

 **Sooooo I guess I'm new here, I don't know even if anyone will read this but thank you anyway for your helpxxxx much love**

 **~thatsunshine**

Soo


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

 **First of all thank you to the guest review I think I might die of happiness you made me so freaking happy with saying that you liked where this story was going. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Anyway lets go on with the story.**

 **I forgot to mention I don't own Miraculous Ladybug!**

It was sunny outside, on a normal day the students would have gone outside to enjoy the sun, but today was not normal. The students were exited about the following week but also worried.

What if they wouldn't mix well, or worse.

What if they would actually befriend each other at the end of this "project"

Marinett was in her and Alyas bedroom. Alya was looking through her phone at some articles she found interesting, while Marinett was patching up Alyas dress for the Masquerade. It was truly something. Marinett was humming to herself just happy about the thoughts floating in her mind. She had never gone to a masquerade so she was very exited for everything. The dresses the music the lighting. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice that she was already finished with the dress.

She didn't really have anything else to do ' Alya let's go outside I can't sit all day in here like a canary bird. You know that I need to stretch my wings' she said while jumping around the room as if she were a bird flapping her wings. Alya just laughed at this and continued reading whatever was on her phone. Marinett got annoyed at her friend but knew that she couldn't do anything to change her mind. Therefor she stood up took her keys and was about to leave through the door, 'Alya I'm gonna go over to Roses and Julekas room you can tag along if you want'. Said girl just shook her head. Marinett exited the room with a little sigh, she did really love her friend but she sometimes made her want to run up the wall.

She was walking down the hallway towards the staircase. After all Juleka and Rose had their bedroom on the third floor. She was about to go further down, but the heavy door to her left kept her in a magical ban. She knew that this door would lead her up to the fifth floor. No one had been there in ages.

Marinett looked around, she knew she shouldn't do this but a quick peak wouldn't hurt anyone, would it?

She was touching already with her hand the gigantic door when something crept up in her stomach, was it fear?

She put her thoughts away and just pushed the door,just to find out that it hadn't moved one centimeter. To say that she wasn't disappointed was a lie. She looked up at the heavy door and sighed. Not today apparently.

She would have continued on her way if a loud voice wouldn't have interrupted her, 'Mari, how have you been?' she turned around, to look in the face of Plagg. She smiled kindly at the elders face,'good afternoon Plagg, I have been quite happy, with all these changes coming up there is no way that I could be bored. And what about you sir, how have you and Tikki been?', The old man smiled sweetly as he thought of the old lady working alongside him. Both of them had gone to this very same school when they were younger and had fallen in love. They married when they finished college and started working at the old castle. Even though they had thousands of stories to tell about how they grew old together they still behaved like two teenagers who were in love. Plagg brought a gigantic bouquet of flowers every Monday and Tikki bought him new cheese every other day. They told stories about when the school hadn't been divided yet and how they had fallen in love. When Plagg told the stories people would go around him just to listen to his words. And in those 20 minutes, the whole rivalry was forgotten. The old man smiled to himself,'Tikki has been very happy lately, she is still as beautiful as ever ' Plagg replied with a smile on his face. Marinett smiled at this and was about to say something but Plagg interrupted her his tone changed to something that she had never heard in his voice before 'you were about to go into the place where no one goes, you know it's forbidden, don't you?' 'Uhm... Yeah'. Was it maybe...Anger. He looked her in the eye and simply stated 'Be glad I caught you and not Miss Bustier, you will go up there one day, and that day will be soon but not today'. Marinett was really confused at the old mans words,'go before a teacher might catch you snooping here around'.She simply nodded and turned around to get back to her way towards Julekas and Roses room.

She was halfway down the the staircase when she heard some voices from the top of the stairs. She hurried down the stairs to the third floor and bumped into someone 'I'm so sorry' she said while looking up who she just rammed into. In front of her was no other than queen bee herself 'watch where you are going next time, Ugh I swear I don't know why I have to go on a school with people like You'. Chloe was the most feared person at the school, even the teachers respected her ,because of her dads position of being the major of paris. She was mean, annoying and backstabbing. Marinett would have replied something but she knew better than to do so.

'Mari! where is Alya?' Rose greeted Marinett the moment she saw her. Marinett smiled at the little girl and simply replied 'Well you see, she found something interesting on the internet and wanted to read it instead of leaving the room'. Juleka had to laugh at this and stated 'So she pulled an Alya?' 'Marinett smiled at this and simply nodded.'Ohh can we go to the library please I still have to give back this book I read some days ago about Princesses and Princes. And in one story the princess saved the prince ohh it was so dreamy' She swooned with excitement at the great book. Juleka and Marinett shared a look and smiled at the little blonde.

Adrien Pov. at the library

'Excuse me Madame, last week I borrowed this book and I really enjoyed the author. Could you maybe tell me where I could find more of her works, anything of her would be really great to read'. The older lady looked at him and said with a warm tone' She doesn't have any horror books anymore, but there is a very good book of hers which isn't to widely known it's right at the back with the mystical books and should be around V for valentine'. Adrien's eyes lit up with those words. He made his way through the bookshelves and looked at all of the old books. Some of the covers were really new but the other ones, usually the top shelves, had the really old books. No one ever took them ,but every one admired them. Especially the art students were crazy for them. They usually stayed hours in there just to draw the covers.

When he finally found the assigned shelve he looked through the new books but no authors name started with V. He kept on looking and was about to quit when he noticed that a bit higher than where his eye sight would allow him to reach, was an old book with a green cover, right next to it was a red one. Both of them engraved with a gold V. He wouldn't be able to reach up there of that he was sure. He looked around to see if he could find anywhere nearby any ladder which were used if anyone dared to take one of the old books.

When he finally found one he took it and used it to climb to the shelve. Just as his hand reached for the green book another hand reached for the read one. He looked at the other shelve side. The hand belonged to a girl. He tried to look her in the face but the books cover her features. His green eyes met with the night sky though.'Soo... I guess I'm not the Valentine lover'. He said while holding up his book with a cheeky grin. The girl at the other side smiled and simply replied 'I guess not' He wanted to say something else but she had already gone away. He jumped down the ladder and ran to the end of the ladder, to look if the night sky would still shine so bright if he was meet face to face with it. His good mood fell a bit though when he saw that no one was there. Did he imagine those stunning eyes? and the sweet voice? Were there really two books? No this was real, and he had a feeling that he would see those eyes again at the masquerade.

Marinett Pov. still Library

As she went down the stairs she felt a little smile . That boy had the most stunning eyes she had ever seen. She would have loved to go on talking to him but she was very sure that Juleka and Rose where waiting for her. Still she had a feeling that she would meet those piercing green eyes again.

Plagg Pov. heheheh still Library

Plagg smirked to himself they had already meet, before the masquerade. Tikki owed him some cheese after all he had evidence to win this bet.

 **Thank you so much to whoever is reading this. This chapter would have come out a lot later if it weren't for the kind reviews. I will probably update this Sunday.**

 **Special thanks to**

 **I hoped you liked the rose in this and she will keep popping up**

 **Guest ha I left it like thissss now you will die for the next chapter heheheh**

 **Whalerussian thank you ffnet is soo good I used to have it on the phone but now I have my own account and yes ladybug is bae more like she is queen.**

 **Guest Adrienette is sooo cute but I prefer Marichat cause that would be just awww**

 **Funky peanut thank you I'm happy that you are enjoying this and no I didn't consider of getting a beta reader but I don't like working with ppl ≥≤**

 **Guest 1 I started all of this cause you were the first one. Therefor thank you.**

 **much love xoxo**

 **~that sunshine**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

 **I hope you like it. It was my birthday yesterday, I'm turned 15 Yay! I wrote this on the plane. So I guess my birthday present for you guys is this chapter. Reviews are always very appreciated especially the ones from people like and MelodySpirit. They both are bae. Hope you enjoy this.**

Marinette was asleep in her bed, when a sudden noise woke her up. She looked around in her room to see what had just woken her up, just to notice that she had fallen asleep with the book she had just read the day prior. She took the old book carefully into her fingers and caressed the cover. She had fallen so in love with every word, as if she had found herself in each page. She wasn't even seven chapters into the book but she knew that she would try to get this book in hardcover for her own little library for when she felt down. She got out of her bed and looked at the girl who slept in the bed next to hers. She smiled at the sight of her sleepy friend, if she would wake her up now then she would for sure kill her there on the spot. Marinette didn't like that idea after all she did want to go to the Masquerade. Therefor she changed into her running cloths and exited the room quietly.

The cool night air hit her bare shoulders. The feeling was something Marinette was already used to therefor she didn't complain. She plugged in her earphones and put her favorite songs to run to.

She had already completed her third run and felt exhausted. So she sat down in the cool grass and looked at the clouds. She felt happy surrounded by all the nature. Her eyes were closed so that she could have looked asleep to some people and that was the case 'Mari, darling are you okay? Are you asleep? where you here outside all night?'. Marinette opened her eyes to see Tikki staring at her with concern in her eyes. The elder lady was the castle mother you could have said. She knew everyones birthday and prepared fun cooking activities for boys and girls. She, as well as Plagg told some the best stories on the whole castle 'I'm good Tikki, I'm sorry I scared you, I was really exhausted after my morning practice. And you know how much I love resting in the sun'. The older lady smiled at the girls words. She nodded and looked up at the sky. She was still really stunning even though she wasn't the youngest anymore. Her hair was very red and cut into a pixie cut, her shoulders were always in a good posture and she walked with grace. Only when she was with Plagg she jumped a bit in her steps 'Marinette, would you be a darling and come with me into the gardens, I would like to pick some flowers for Plagg'. Marinette was surprised at those words, after all she usually gave him cheese 'Tikki I would be very happy to help you but, doesn't Plagg prefer cheese?' . The older lady smiled at those words 'Yeah, usually he is the one to get me flowers, but today is a special day. We meet exactly 55 years ago, I was 14 he was 15. I was carrying the biggest blue flowers bouquet in my arms. I wasn't able to see where I was going. I was bringing the flowers to their destiny, but he was in the way. I bumped into him and was about to fall but he caught me and dropped in the process the cookies he was carrying flew everywhere around and some of the crumbs got stuck in his hair. He looked me in the eyes and said "So I guess you like sweet stuff after all you literally feel for me". I remember that someone got of the picture right when he said it, the picture looks really old but it's our favorite picture. We have recreated it every year since then. Therefor I need to find some of the flowers so that we can do it again. Would you please help me?'. Marinette didn't even need to think twice. She stood up and brushed the dirt off her leggings 'Of course I will Tikki! Lead the way.' She was meet with a grateful smile.

They arrived at the Winter garden of the school and started to look out for the Blue flowers also known as 'Forget me not'. They looked around and finally found some. Tikki looked at the bouquet they had already managed to make with all the flowers, but both knew that the flowers wouldn't be enough for the bouquet Tikki had in mind 'Oh well these ones will have to be enough'. Even though she said it with a smile the lady still had a sad glimmer in her eye. Marinette didn't know what to do when she suddenly remembered something 'Tikki, I know where we can find more, follow me'

Marinette knocked at her bedroom and was meet with a grunt as a response. She opened the door only to see a sleepy Alya 'Good morning Mari, and you to Tikki' The brunette had probably stayed up so late last night that she resembled more to a sloth, than to the fabulous girl she was. Marinette smiled at her friend and went over to the little balcony the shared. In some of the pots, they had roses, but in the others they grew forget me nots. And a lot of them. When Tikki saw what Marinette was about to do she gasped 'Darling, you don't have to do that for me' 'It's alright Tikki, to us they are just flowers, but they mean so much to you that I wouldn't be able to see them without you'. Tikki looked like she was about to protest, but The first flowers were already cut. After all of the flowers were cut she tied them with the other ones, with a white bow. She handed them over 'You have always done so much for us, this is only a small thank you back' Tikki smiled at her with a look that said that she was about to cry with happiness. Marinette accompanied her to her room so that she didn't have to carry all the flowers by herself.

They arrived at her room and Marinette was about to say her goodbye but Tikki didn't allow her to go yet 'Mari you have been such a big help to me , but I need your help one last time. Would you come to me before you go to the Masquerade? Without your gown if possible?'. Marinette was confused but she still accepted. She said her goodbyes and went back to her room.

It was a Sunday so she didn't have to wear her uniform, the same rule applied for Saturday. She wore her favorite oversized sweater and some comfy leggings. She didn't want to have her hair flying everywhere so she tied it in a messy bun. She looked around in her room just to see her best friend already waiting for her at the door, so that they could go together to the cafeteria 'Are you ready now, Princess?' She said in a sarcastic manner 'Says you, sloth' Marinette replied. They both looked at each other and started laughing 'Come on then, we have to go eat and Juleka and Rose are waiting for us'. They smiled at each other and went out of the room.

'OVER HERE' Alix was waving for them to come over to the table they always shared. With her were Juleka Rose and Mylene. Alix smiled at them and told them about her upcoming competition the girls listened to her and where glad to hear that she would do her best as always. Alix was a short pink haired girl with a love for competing at skating events with her roller blades or her skateboard. She was really good friends with Mylene. Mylene was even shorter than Alix. She had colourful dreadlocks and wore a Pink bandana with loads of badges of different rock bands. She also had on a T-shirt with some rock bands name and telling about a tour. Her dad was a really kind man who was one of the most talented mimes in all France. She herself had a big love towards the nature. Both of the girls were good friends with the other girls they had all known each other for a long time and having the presence of the others was something normal. They were eating but it felt as if they had something unspoken between them 'So what are gonna wear for the masquerade?' Alya muttered with still food in her mout. The girls started talking about the gowns they would be wearing at the masquerade, when an idea struck Marinette 'Why don't you all come over so that we can all get ready together?'. All the other girls were exited now and weren't able to shut up. But there still was something unspoken between them.

Marinette had all of them styled with Alyas help. They put Alix hair in a loose braid which fit good with her black blue dress. They applied some light blue makeup for her eyes and a soft lipstick, her mask was green. For Rose, they left her short blond hair intact and instead marked her eyes more, even through her pink mask they didn't go unnoticed. She wore a pink cocktail dress with white heels so she would be tall enough to get around Julekas chin. For Juleka they straightened her long black purple hair and left it down. She was wearing golden eye makeup and a black lipstick her mask was black with golden ringlets . Her black dress went down till her feet. It had a beautiful golden belt that hugged nicely her waist. Her dress was fitting on the top, and went loose around her legs. Mylene didn't want to get out her dreadlocks so she kept them in her hair. She was wearing a colourful dress with loads of sparkles. Her eyes were marked with grey makeup so that her mask would be noticed more. It had colourful swirls on it. Alya was wearing a black and white dress which went down to her knees. Her mask was plain black and her makeup was gold orange with a winged eyeliner. Her hair was in curls and she wasn't wearing her glasses and was wearing contacts instead. They all looked stunning but then Alya noticed something 'Marinette you are not even dressed!' 'Yeah about that, my dress is not here it is right now in a box that will arrive in some minutes. You guys, have to go now though. I will be there in some seconds'. The girls nodded and said their thanks to Marinette, only Alya looked at her as if she knew that she was lying. She probably would have questioned her further about this dress incident if Marinette wouldn't have started to bring them out so that they wouldn't arrive late. When she was finally alone she sighed to herself and looked around. Now she just had to get to Tikki.

'Tikki, it's me' The door opened with those words and in front of her was the lady with exited eyes. She took Marinettes hand and dragged her into the room. Plagg and Tikki had a gigantic "House" full of pictures. They sometimes invited people to listen to the stories here next to the chimney and they baked cookies, when that happened the house usually was full then and the cookies long forgotten with the stories. Plagg was there as well.

Marinette was so distracted by all the pictures, that she didn't notice Tikki holding a big box in front of her 'Marinette, I wanted to tell you thank you for giving me those flowers. It might not mean a lot to you, but It did to us. Therefor I wanted to say thanks, by giving you the dress I wore on the day we meet. Actually at the Party after the cookie incident. It is a dress that is still the most beautiful dress I have ever seen'. Tikki handed her the box so that she could open it. She opened it and was meet with the most beautiful red gown she had ever seen. It was tight around the top but was Really flowy at her legs. It was covered with big black dots. Marinette had to agree with Tikki, this was truly the most stunning dress in existence.

Adrien Pov. Or Chat noir

Adrien was looking around the dance hall it was full of light and with food on beautiful table. Girls and boys were all wearing beautiful gowns with matching masks. Even though they were not knowing who was under the masks they were still separating themselves, girls on the right and boys on the left. This would have been the same situation if in that moment she wouldn't have come through. He knew it was her since the moment they meet eyes. Blue meet green and a connection was made.

 **Thank you as always to whoever is reading this. Even if you are my friend Ciara watching over my shoulder to know what I'm doing. Thank you to Nessie for being my number one fan and one of my biggest energy sources. Thanks to Kezia and Zac. And Ciara I love you a lot even though you should be doing your homework**

 **much love as alwaysxx**

 **~ thatsunshine**


	4. Chapter 4

chapter four

 **This took longer, not only because I was kinda clueless of how to continue with this story, but also because no has been reviewing lately.**

 **Sorry. I guess I needed Time. i'm thinking also about starting a new story but I'm not sure. Anyway, enjoy .**

 **P.s. I don't own Miraculous Ladybug and Disney**

Chat Pov.

She wasn't looking at him at first. But as she was ascending the stairs, he caught her eyes and from that moment on they didn't look away. He knew that it was her since the moment that they locked eyes. Only she could have those hypnotizing eyes,eyes were someone had painted the galaxies and the wishes of the night.

She was on the right side with the girls, who were all looking at her and him, just like the boys. He went over to her and smiled at her he would've liked to take her hand and spun her around like the princess she was. But everyone was looking. He would have liked to step over the line separating them but he knew that she would probably hate him for that.

'We found each other again my lady' 'I guess we did'. She replied with a small smile gracing her features. Chat would have loved to go on talking, but he saw from the corner of his eyes how some of the boys were starting to approach him. Probably to part them away. After all, how dare he be talking to a girl. He had to think of something ,and quick if he didn't want to loose his lady again. Without thinking twice he took her hand and started to spin her around. She looked confused but she had to start laughing as soon as he was swaying with her to the music in a ridiculous way. They were dancing and completely forgot, that everyone was looking.

They weren't dancing like your normal couple would. But rather to have a good time. They were doing silly dance moves with the rather serious music, not caring what anyone else would spun ,twisted and jumped. And mainly laughed their ass off, yet they looked really graceful. As if they were a perfect match.

The song ended with them being back to turned around to see each other in the eyes and started laughing. The whole room was silent except for their laughter. When they stopped laughing with tears still in their eyes the room was completely quiet, expect for a clap sound. Chat turned to look from where the noise was coming from. He saw a girl with a black and white dress which went to her knees. She was looking at them with a knowing look. She started walking towards the boys side and took the hand of Nino. This one had a confused expression, just like everyone else in the ballroom. Chat was pretty sure he would have said something if the girl wouldn't have talked before 'Come on, let's dance, or have you never danced before?' 'Yeah but not to this kind of music!'. She looked to where the DJ position was and smiled 'Could someone change the music, we might all die of being bored to death'. The music did change to something more pop like. The girl took the boys hand and started to spin him around.

It was as if all the students just realized that they were supposed to dance. Suddenly Chat and his Lady were surrounded by colourful dresses spinning around them. Chat looked at his lady and offered his hand again. This time they didn't even have to exchange words. She simply took his hand and they started to sway to the music. They were hypnotized in each others eyes and didn't stop looking at each other 'So my lady, would you be so kind to share your name?' 'Oh,but love aren't we supposed to not tell who we are, after all we are on a masquerade?'. She smiled at him but he simply replied 'Then at least tell, what I should call you' 'Call me... Ladybug, and what about you? what should I call you?' 'Well you can still call me Love, but boyfriend would be fine as well'. She laughed at his words, and he knew that he wanted to be with that girl forever 'I guess I will just call you Chat noir, after all you must be wearing those Cat ears for a reason'. He smirked at her and started to spin her around again.

They danced all night long, but you could also find them stuffing themselves with snacks. They were laughing and joking, but most importantly they were feeling. Feeling a connection between the, as if they were meant to be.

'I dare you to go up to the DJ and ask him if he wants to play your mixtape' 'where did that come from?' Ladybug asked. She had confused expression that also showed amusement. Chat Noir looked at her and grinned 'I don't know, I just thought it would be fun. Of course you don't have to do it if you are to chicken to do it' 'Did you just say that you think that I'm to chicken?'. Bingo, Chat Noir thought to himself 'I will show you that I'm no chicken,' she took him by the collar and pulled him closer so that she was whispering into his ear 'and you will regret to ever have called me a chicken'. She released her grip and looked at his red face. She turned around towards the DJ position.

Chat was really curious if she would actually do it, therefor he followed her to where she was headed. He saw how she was interacting with the boy who was responsible for the music. He didn't like one bit how he was looking at her. Suddenly she turned around to look at Chat and extended her arm so that he would take it. Chat looked confused but still put his hand into her extended one. She pulled him up to the Dj platform and handed him a microphone. Chat looked rather confused but Ladybug still didn't bother yo explain 'What Is happening my lady?' 'Do you like Disney songs?' 'Well yeah but that doesn't answer my question' 'It will in a second'. Chat felt even more confused now then a second ago. What was his Lady planning?

It hit him when the first chords of Under the sea from the little Mermaid started playing 'You got to be kidding me' 'Aww come on'. Chat just smiled to himself as he saw how his Lady started singing the song. He felt so happy in that moment that he couldn't help himself but to sing along the song. They were singing,jumping, pretending to be fish and dancing around. Both of them knew the whole lyrics and even the rap part.

The song ended with Chat being in a squat position and Ladybug leaning on Chat with her arm while having the other one extended. The whole ball room was looking at them and either looking really confused or just laughing their heads off. They both shared a look and knew that everyone would be talking about this the whole night and the following week.

Ladybug Pov.

After the little stunt they just had pulled out of the blue they went to the snack bar. Ladybug choose a cookie while Chat preferred the cheese. She would have asked him how he knew all the lyrics to the song, but he seemed a tad annoyed. Wasn't he jumping around with her just a second ago?

'Chat what is the matter?' He looked at her and muttered something under his breath 'Chat I can't hear you, just tell me!' 'Those guys were looking at you the whole time...'. He replied with a bit of a red face. Ladybug blinked twice and then started laughing 'Wait... Are you telling me you are jealous?'. Chat looked even more embarrassed 'Shut up, or I might have to kiss you to make you shut up'. Now it was her turn to go all read.

She was about to reply something when she looked at the big clock in the hall. The ball was about to end. She looked at Chat who also had just realized what time it was. As if he was trying to protect himself he took her small hand and interwind fingers with her. She looked him in the eyes and whispered 'I'm so thankful to have meet you Chat. Tonight was the greatest night in my life and I hope it would never end'. He looked at her with sad eyes. But they were only there for a split of a second till they were replaced by his happy expression 'I can't make this night endless, but I could extend it a bit more'. She was really confused by his words but he just went on 'Do you want to see the flowers ,illuminated by the moon?'. His grip on her hand loosened a bit as if he thought that she would say no to his offer if he would go on holding her hand like that 'Forget it, it was a stupid idea'. He was about to say something else, but she took his hand and brought him close.

'Please turn the clock backwards or make time stop, even if the price is a suspension, I don't want to have to end this night yet' He looked at her a bit shocked but then just smiled, he pulled her closer to his ear and whispered 'Don't look back'. He started to lead her out of the party and she knew in that moment, that she would follow him to the end of the world, as long as he would still smile at her with that passionate look.

 **Well that was fun. I'm sorry this took some time but heyyy. I don't think I will be able to write as much as I did before. Updates will probably be on Sundays. Please Review it makes the writing faster.**

 **Much love as alwaysxxx**

 **~ thatsunshine**


	5. Chapter 5

chapter five

 **It's meee again . My week was a bit confusing but that is cool. I wanted to say thank you to all the reviews you guys help me so much 3. Anyway I hope you all had a good day and that you enjoy the chapter. XXX**

 **P.S the guest who reviewed saying that I have to update cause I haven't updated in decades, I don't have to do anything. I'm glad you enjoy my story but I have a life you know? So calm down. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter as well xx**

Ladybug Pov.

'Where are we going Chat?' 'You will see, just don't stop holding my hand!'. Ladybug smiled at his words. He was such a mysterious person. She loved him even though she didn't know who he was.

'We are here!' Ladybug looked up to see a gigantic brown door. The door had a golden lock, securing the room. They couldn't go in there it surely was forbidden 'Chat we can't pass through here, it's locked and we have no key' 'Who said we have no key?'

Ladybug turned to look at chat who had a small golden key which seemed to match the colour of the lock. He went on his knee and put the key into the lock. It didn't take him long till he managed to open the door with a little click sound.

'Are you prepared my Lady?'. He was looking at her with a smile gracing his lips. She wasn't sure what to reply so she simply nodded. He took her hand and brought her into the room. She let out a gasp when her eyes meet the sight. It was a garden inside of the building. It was surrounded by walls covered with roses and ivy. The Door was the only way out. Unless you would count there not being a ceiling as a way out as well.

The garden was full of wild flowers growing everywhere. The grass wasn't cut since a long time probably. There was also a fountain in the middle of all of this. It had water in it but it probably wasn't working since a long time.

Just like Chat had said all the flowers were being illuminated by the moon. It was a truly stunning sight. Ladybug was almost not able to stop looking at the beautiful sight.

'Chat, this is beautiful' The girl said as she turned to Chat. He looked really relived that she liked it. He was still holding her hand, but it seemed as if he wasn't sure if he was still allowed to hold her hand. He probably would have let go of her grip, if she didn't give him another reassuring squeeze. They looked at each other and Ladybug was completely lost in the forest that lived inside his eyes.

Chat Noir Pov.

He was sure that she had the loveliest eyes that the world would ever see. He took her hand a bit tighter and pulled her closer. They were so close to each other now, that he could feel her breathing getting synchronized with his. They were still lost in each others eyes and they would probably have continued not being able to look away if Chat wouldn't have brought his forehead to hers. He was looking down at the ground so it was kind of hard for them to be looking at each other.

'You don't know what you do to me my Lady, you make my skin all tingly and you make me smile so much. I haven't smiled with anyone ever like this I just feel so connected to you, and I must sound stupid after all we have just meet, but it does really feel as if I would know you my whole life. Never mind it's just stupid I' His words were interrupted when he looked up to her eyes again. She was looking at him like no one had, in a very long time. She leaned closer so that her lips were just hovering above his.

'I feel the same way kitty'

She whispered, just before she kissed him. He knew in that moment that he was the luckiest person on earth.

He placed his arms around her waist and pulled her even closer, she placed her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in his hair. If Chat had to use one word to describe her lips it would have been irresistible. She had soft lips that brought a sense of happiness when you kissed them. As if he had just kissed sunshine, if that was actually possible. She was the most beautiful girl the sky would ever see, Chat was sure of it.

They were so lost in each other that they didn't notice how all the stars in the sky were being pushed out of the picture by some big dark clouds. Only when the first raindrops landed on them they parted away from each other. Chat looked up only to have a raindrop landing on his nose. He looked back at his Lady and she bursted out laughing. He grinned at her and spun her around.

'I think it's best if we go back in or you might catch a cold love' He said with a bit of a sad tone, knowing that the night would have to end now.

'But this such a beautiful place to dance. And the night is not over yet. Or do you really want to stop all of this because of some raindrops?'. She had a look on her face that showed that nothing would change her mind.

'We can't dance here there is no music'. He went forward to take her hand and turned around when he heard a soft violin music being played. He turned back to his Lady to see that she had her phone in her hand and was playing some type of instrumental video. She had a small smile gracing her features. He got pulled closer to her and they were face to face again.

'I hope you like this kind of music, if you don't we could always go back inside'. He smiled at her words and started to sway with her to the sound of the music. One song became twelve, and after a while they were so lost inn conversation that they forgot to put on a new song.

Ladybug Pov.

'What is your favourite colour?'. She asked him after they talked for a while 'Well it used to be green, but I would have to say blue now, what about you?' 'Well it was always red but in my opinion green is the lucky colour'. She replied with a small smile 'How come?'. He replied, even though he perfectly well could have answered the question himself,

'Well you see I have meet this crazy boy, who makes me laugh with his fish impersonation. He makes me smile with kindness. And he makes me happy when he is around me. I haven't known him for a long time but he means so much to me already so what would happen if I would know him for some years. He is also very caring, he wanted to cut something short he was really enjoying so that I wouldn't get ill. He is cute lovable and drop dead gorgeous. I swear he looks like a model, but the thing I like most about his look department, is his eyes. He has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. They withhold a forest inside of them and the tales of the magical creatures living in it. But when the moon illuminates them, then they look more like fireflies rather than a forest. Bright and warm, waiting for someone to catch them. I do love the eyes he has, I guess you could say I have lost myself in his eyes and I won't find a way out of that forest'

She looked at the boy she was talking about and had to smile at his red face.

'I also love his lips, but he seems to prefer to look at me rather than kiss mmm'. Before she could continue she had her lips locked to his and he was holding her closer than before. The rain was still pouring onto them but neither of them cared.

'We should go back, It's 01:39 and both of us are completely drenched.' Chat said after they had separated from the others lips. They were sitting on the fountain with Chat's jacket over her shoulders instead of his. She was between his arms and didn't really want to go back to reality. She knew that she would have to eventually but she really didn't want that to be now.

'How will we find each other?'. She ha said the unspoken question between them 'Well you see if you give me your phone I will save my number on it and we will be able to talk afterwards, how does that sound?' 'Bad,' Chat was taken aback with that response but she just continued 'I want to be allowed to save me on your phone as well, if not, the probability of us actually being able to keep in contact seems rather low'. Chat was smiling from ear to ear.

She gave him her phone while she took his and typed in her phone number saving it by the name of Ladybug. She looked over at Chat who was taking a picture of his face for the profile picture of the contact. Ladybug went next to him and gently kissed his cheek, just as the camera took the picture. They both looked at the picture, just to see a grinning Kitten, being kissed by his Lady. They looked at each other and had to smile. She herself went back to her contact to take a picture of her face, and just as she pressed the camera button, Chat had kissed her cheek. She looked at the picture being displayed to her. She had a confused look on her face while Chat was kissing her with a rather smug look on his face 'You know, I think we are even now'. He said and kissed her nose.

'Let's get you inside, or you might die of coldness, and I really don't want that to happen'

They were walking down the school halls till they got to the empty, now dark Ball room. They looked at each other smiling still connected to each other by their hands. She was looking at him as if sh wanted to say something, 'What is on your mind my Lady?' 'What is your real name?' She simply replied without thinking twice. He smiled at her while he embraced her tight to her, his lips were next to her ear and he whispered 'Oh,but love aren't we supposed to not tell who we are, after all we are on a masquerade?' The exact same words she had told him. She looked up to his eyes just to be meet with sad green eyes.

'I promise that I will tell you, but not tonight'.

He was holding her closer than before. They were doing just that, holding onto each other enjoying the last minutes of company they would get from the other. After a while they parted away from the embrace and kissed one last time.

'Goodbye my Chaton' 'Goodbye my Lady' They were still holding hands and sharing a last look, before they parted different directions.

 **Sooooo that was chapter five, we are always getting closer to number 9 heheheheh.**

 **Anyway, if you want to talk you can dm me. I would really appreciate it if you guys would Review and tell me if you liked it**

 **anyway have a lovely day and**

 **much love as alwaysxxx**

 **~thatsunshine**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

 **Well I should probably study maths but I'm like naaaah mate. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I feel emotionally and mentally drained and I want tea .**

 **Please review, even if you read this some years after it comes out. I'm sure future me would be happy about any message.**

 **Anyway have fun reading.**

'Mari! wake up. I'm serious girl, I will dump water on you, so wake up!'

That were the first words Marinette heard when she woke up. She opened her eyes just to see a furious Alya. She slowly got out of the bed so she could get changed, but Alya was having none of that so she tackled her friend on the bed.

'Mari where were you last night? you weren't there after the party' Marinette looked around clearly looking for an excuse 'Well uh...you see, I was helping Tikki! That's right I was helping Tikki to ... uh clean the ball room?' She looked at her friend to see if the answer was valid, but Alya looked as if she had another answer in her mind 'Oh! so it clearly wasn't you who ran out of the ball room with a guy dressed like a cat.' Alya said while she looked her friend in the eye

'How did you know it was me?' Alya started laughing so much that she fell of the bed 'Oh girl you are hilarious! You were not there the entire time and you looked just like the girl who was dancing with the cat boy. So if you put one and one together it's really simple. But I was completely sure when I saw the red dress on the stool this morning.' Alya was pointing at her stool where she had left the red dress 'Oh yeah, I forgot to hide it better, well I would have probably told you sooner or later.' 'Well now you have to tell me everything!'

Marinette stood up from her bed and went over to the small balcony they had in their room. She opened the door to get outside. She leaned on the railway and looked over at the campus.

'Well I don't have any idea how to say it, but it was ... Magical' Alya was leaning next to her, but rather than looking at the campus she was looking at her friend with an expression that showed that she wanted to know more.

'Go on!' 'Uh yeah. So the masquerade was about to end and we didn't really want to have to say goodbye yet so... we snuck out. He brought me to this beautiful hidden garden, and we were just talking and dancing' 'Girl, you are on cloud nine' 'I think so too, I even believed that he might have liked me back, yet when I asked for his real name he said...he would tell me another time.' Marinette leaned her head on her arm and looked around a bit sad.

'You know, I read this article some days ago. They were explaining how it's not possible to think about a person a lot after an interaction without them thinking about you in the same way.' Marinette glanced sideways at her friend, just to see her smiling at her 'Well did you at least try to stay in contact with him?' 'Well ... yeah, we exchanged phone numbers but'. Marinette didn't even finish the sentence and Alya was already next to her night dresser taking her phone.

'You have a message from Drop dead gorgeous boy, apparently'. Alya snickered as she looked at Marinette's display. Marinette went over to were her friend was and snatched the phone out of her hand. As she looked on the display she saw 19 missed messages.

Drop Dead Gorgeous Boy : Hello my love I hope you are purrfect

My Lady?

Hellooooo

Did you give mew a fake number?

And I thought we had a fuling :3

If this is not you then I'm really sorry but will spam you with cat gifs.

The rest of the messages were cat gifs, only the last one still had some content that wasn't cat related.

Drop Dead Gorgeous Boy : Ladybug, I had the best day ever of my life and I hope that you felt the same way and that this isn't just another number, please, I'm begging you, answer me. With love, your Chat Noir.

Marinette smiled at his words and replied with only a few words

Ladybug : Hello kitty, I'm sorry I wasn't able to reply earlier, I was still asleep.

She left her phone charging and got dressed, so that she could go eat breakfast with Alya. Them getting mixed meant that they were allowed to not wear the obligatory school uniform. She took some leggings and a black T-shirt to put on a green bomber jacket over. She looked in the mirror and decided to tie her hair in a ponytail with a green bow. She took one of her chokers and placed it around her throat. It had a pretty green gem in the middle. She looked in the mirror again and had to smile at the green black outfit.

'Wow Mari, you are really green today. The only thing you need are some green shoes'

'I don't have any sadly'. Marinette replied 'You can borrow my green Ugg boots' Marinette smiled at her friend and went over to her closet. she took out her boots and put them on.

'I think I'm ready to go' Marinette said 'Uhh gurl, not to be rude or anything but you kind of are forgetting that you should take your school bag and your phone and...' 'I get it!' Alya smirked at her friend who looked kind of annoyed, but more in a playful way than a serious one.

They went downstairs and got to the third floor, where Juleka and Rose were waiting for them. They hugged each other and got to the cafeteria. They went to their usual seats and greeted Alix and Mylene who already had token a tray of food. The girls started buzzing about the party from the prior day. Marinette excused herself and went over to the serving parts, so that she could eat instead of answering her friends questions.

'Marinette where were you yesterday at the party?' Marinette looked up from her food to see all her friends looking at her 'Well, uh ,you see I—I was, uhm' 'Marinette wasn't there for most of the party, she had bad stomach ache after all the stress from Fridays exam. She was there for the beginning but she later on she found me and explained me her pain, so I gave her the room key' Alya explained 'Oh! is that why you didn't go with us to the party?' Rose asked. Marinette looked at her friends and replied without thinking twice 'Yeah that is why, was it good?' The girls started talking again, but this time they were mentioning a special couple

'Oh but the dreamiest couple was the Ladybug and her Chat, they were just meant to be!' Rose explained with a exited expression on her face. Marinette looked a bit confused but then smiled politely and replied 'I didn't get to see them I think' 'Oh don't worry, I have pictures.' She took out her phone and showed Marinette and indeed, there they were. He was holding her as if she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, and she was smiling as if he were her sunshine.

Rose didn't only have one picture, no she had around three hundred and not even one of them was a mugshot. All of her pictures could have been called professional, if it weren't for the ones were they had a silly expression. Marinette wanted the pictures really badly but if she would have asked for them it would have seemed kind of weird, after all who asks for the picture of a random stranger?

'Rosi, you have to send me those pictures I need them' Alya exclaimed with a begging voice.

'Sure I can pass them to you too Mari, I simply know, how much you love drawing, using pictures as a reference'.

'Yes please!'

They finished eating at the time Rose had sent all the pictures. Even though they would have loved to go on talking, they didn't wan too miss any class. They said goodbye and got on their way.

Marinette was walking down the hallway next to Alix, who managed to get the same number as Mari. They got to the assigned room and looked at the number over it.

229

They slowly opened the door just to be greeted to a noisy classroom. Marinette and Alix looked at each other and smiled, Marinette would have asked Alix if she wanted to sit next to her, but a loud voice interupted her.

'No way! Tinkerbell? Is that you?' Marinette and Alix bot turned to look at who just raised their voice, just to see a muscular boy walking over to them. Alix smirked and simply replied.

'It can't be! The one and only Kim is in my class. I'm sure I won't be able to concentrate now, after all I will be laughing to hard when he looses all our challenges, Oh wait I forgot to call you Hercules. Sorry not Sorry'

They started discussing and Marinette knew that she had lost her friend and wouldn't be able to get her back again till the class started. Therefor she looked around.

She got close to the window and looked out to the forest meeting her eyesight. She smiled looking at the endlessness, remembering a special someone with green eyes. And even though she liked to think of that person, she didn't want to think of him. She continued to look around. She didn't see anything else interesting, and her friend was still talking to the boy called Kim.

Everyone was talking to someone, still trying to decide if this could really work out. Only a boy with red hair was sitting. He was next to one of the windows and he had a sketchpad in his right hand and a pencil in his left hand. His bangs kept getting into his face. It seemed to annoy him but he didn't try to stop it really. She walked over to him and handed him a hair tie.

'Uhm...Hey, I noticed how your hair kept getting into your face so I wanted to lend you my hair tie so that you would be more comfortable'. He looked at her with a confused expression but then smiled gently. He took the hair tie and tied the upper section of his hair into a ponytail, some hairs were still sticking out, but less than before.

'Thank you, that was really kind of you' he had a shooting voice that made her smile.

'It's seriously nothing, I hate it when my hair keeps falling to my face when I am drawing, so I get the struggle' 'So you draw as well?' He asked with curiosity in his voice 'Well yeah but I'm not good. But you seemed really submerged by your drawing just earlier, could I maybe look at it, please?' The artist smiled and handed her the sketchpad and her first reaction was to gape at the picture in front of her.

You could see a girl with long hair sitting on a grass field, surrounded by beautiful flowers, but somehow the flowers were really easily to forget when you looked at the girls face. She smiled with such a loving expression. She looked so real, but she wasn't. Marinette wasn't able to tear her look of the page. Her hands traced carefully around the picture and she wasn't able to contain her smile anymore.

'This is beautiful, the girl is absolutely stunning'. The artist blushed and was about to reply something when a voice interrupted them.

'Boys and Girls listen up! Every boy is going to to sit down and leave an empty space next to them. Then the girls will sit down where I tell them. Understood?' Everyone nodded and did as the teacher said. Marinette was pointed to a seat next to a blond boy. He smiled at her and there was something so familiar about his smile but she couldn't put her finger on it.

'It's nice to meet you'. He said while he extended his hand to her, she looked him one more time in the eyes. But the feeling she was feeling just a second ago changed again so she decided to ignore it, and shook his hand instead.

Adrien Pov.

He knew that he had seen those eyes somewhere before but he couldn't put his finger on it. He would have started to talk but the teacher interrupted them again.

'So class, we will have now double hour music, where every pair has to try and make up a melody or a song describing them and their partner. The two with the best song will receive a prize. You have two hours starting, NOW!'

The girl next to Adrien stood up and reached her hand out for him and asked him with a serious tone,

'Are you ready?' Adrien nodded and took the girls hand. She started pulling him through corridors and hallways. They made it to the music room before anyone else.

'Okay so the plan is, we take an instrument each and get out of here okay?' He asked her, she nodded with a happy expression. They opened the door and got the instruments they wanted he took a little keyboard with himself, but something else had caught his eye, it was the red electric guitar from the prior music class. He gave it one last longing look and decided against taking it. He looked for his partner who was already waiting for him. He went up to her and was about to say something but she simply pointed at the guitar he was admiring just a second ago and looked at him with a serious expression.

'Take it, you know you want to' 'I can't,I really can't' 'Ohhh you don't know how to play it that must be it' 'Are you?' 'but I get it we can't all be talented in music' 'Oh no you didn't'. She was looking at him with a playful look as if she was challenging him. He turned around took the guitar and left the small keyboard instead. He walked back and saw how his partner was smirking at him. And he knew that this was the beginning of a unforgettable friendship.

They were on the back of the school campus, trying to find a perfect spot to sit down and write the music. They were all settled down when it hit Adrien 'We didn't introduce us to each other!' The girl in front of him looked up from her ukulele and stared at him with a confused expression.

'You are right, we never did. Well my name is Madame Marinette Dupain Cheng, and I am a descendant from the queen herself, legend says that I am a lucky charm' she explained with a posh accent and a different posture.

Adrien had to smile at this as he replied in a posh voice himself 'It is a pleasure to meet you Madame Marinette Dupain Cheng, I am Sir Adrien Agrest, son of the best fashion designer in all Europe. But I unlike you am known to cause disasters'. They looked at each other and started bursting with laughter. When they finally calmed down they started talking about nothing and everything.

'So what is your favourite colour?' she was looking at him with those big blue eyes and he thought that for a split of a second he recognized her eyes.

'Blue, but not like a sky blue, but rather a night sky blue, where you can see the stars but you don't focus on them, what about you?' 'Green, every single green tone. But the best one is a forest green, where magical creatures go and tell their story's'.

They looked at each other and started lauging. He would have said something, but she took her ukulele and started playing a silly melody and singing with it.

'You got the nature in your thoughts

You got the smile in the right place

You got sunshine in your heart

And you got the moonlight in your eyes'

She looked at him again and started to smile she probably would have tried to say something about how it probably sounded stupid, but Adrien stopped her and played some chords on the guitar sounding like the ones she had just played.

'You know you don't have to say a word when you are here with me,

The music speaks for it self every time we are together

And even though people might call us strangers

I know that I can call you my friend'

They looked at each other just wondering where they had seen those eyes before. But before they could find out she interrupted them.

'Well I think it's decided, I have more talent than you do'. She was smirking at him and at first he didn't understand why but then it hit him 'What are you saying? I easily am way more talented in everything that you can do' 'Okay, well if you are so sure then why don't we play a game?' He didn't like the way she was starting to smile at him 'What game?' 'It is a really easy game, we have till the end of the week to collect "Talent Points" this means if we do something better than the other one we get a point, the one who has the most points at the end of the week of the week wins, the winner is allowed to choose a punishment from the looser, how does it sound?'

He looked her in the eyes and for the first time he was sure that she had a bit of a devil in her. But he still agreed 'I'm in'. She smiled at him and they kept writing. They finished the song and managed to play it more than once till they received a message to go back.

When they arrived everyone was already settled and chatting among themselves. They sat down and watched their teacher. He started calling the groups up one by one to perform the song. Most of the songs were quite silly making everyone laugh.

'Marinette and Adrien you guys are up'. They looked at each other and nodded. They got to the front and started.

Marinette Pov.

They sung the chorus together and he sang the last part. She had strummed the last chord and was waiting to hear the teachers voice, but instead was greeted by the sound of piano keys. She looked to her right and was amazed by what she saw, her partner was on the piano playing some chords, and just before he started to sing he looked at her and smirked.

'She has a fire in her soul

And her head is in the stars

And even if I can see the devil in her smile

I focus on her angel smile, after all I know

this is the start of my friendship with a lucky charm'

He finished and stood up and bowed. Everyone clapped even Marinette, after all that had been really unexpected for her. They sat down again when he leaned over to her and whispered into her ear

'I think I won this round'

 **Hello my lovelies, I'm so sorry this took so long but I hope that you liked it. I really can't wait for all of you to read the end. I have edited the first chapter sooooo you can go look at that if you want**

 **This took really long but i'm serious my last weeks have been so stressful. Anyway reviews are always appreciated, even if it is critique, but only if it's constructed. I will try to update now once a week, buuuut I can't promise anything.**

 **much love as alwaysxxx**

 **~thatsunshine**


	7. Sorry

Sorry for everyone who thought that

this was gonna be an update

its not

I'm not sure if I will continue this story

I mean no one seems to bee enjoying it,

It was a pleasure to write but I don't think

I can do it

thank you guest who reviewed

if I continue this story then it's probably only

because of you

~thatsunshine


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **I was so convinced that I would stop this story, that when I started to write this I was a bit confused but also really happy. So a big thank you to all of you.**

Adrien was in his bed, in a state where you couldn't have called him awake or asleep, he was just laying there with his eyes half closed, wondering when his alarm would go of.

But it didn't, instead a light hearted tune made him start moving. He looked to his left, where his night desk was and saw how his phone display was on. He reached over to take it and smiled with the words meeting his eyes.

Future Wife: Hey kitty, I can't sleep, you awake?

Chat Noir: Well now I am :33

Future Wife: Wanna Talk? Or do you want to go back to sleep?

Chat Noir: I prefer loosing sleep rather than loosing any chance to talk to you

Future Wife: Hmm...

Chat Noir: Is something on your mind?

Future Wife: I'm Fine

Chat Noir: You know that you can tell me, don't you?

Future Wife: Well yeah, but it's really nothing

Chat Noir: Please tell me, I feel as if it's my fault that you are confused and I thought that we could tell each other anything

Future Wife: You are right

Chat Noir: I'm Pawsitive about that

Future Wife: I might not tell you now because of that pun

Chat Noir: :33

Future Wife: Well you see, I want to know so badly who you are, but I know that you don't want me to know who you are for whatever reason. But it's hard you know? I'm scared that we will loose contact and that by the end of the year we will only know each other as strangers

Chat Noir: Wow

Future Wife: I know it's stupid, forget it, do as if I never told you

Chat Noir: No no nooooo, I understand what you feel and you should know that I want to tell you who I am but I can't. But if you want we could always make a deal

Future Wife: What deal?

Chat Noir: Well, if you don't loose contact with me, till the end of the year, I will tell you who I am

Future Wife: What is the catch?

Chat Noir: You are not allowed to try to find out by yourself who I am.

Future Wife: What? no way! I could find out who you are before that

Chat Noir: No, cause then I would stop talking to you.

Future Wife: Okay, I give up, you win

Chat Noir: Yay :33

Future Wife: Well I got to go now, have a good day chaton, I will text you later

Chat Noir: You too Love 3

Adrien looked one last time at the phone screen before he stood up. He looked over to his friend who was clearly still sleeping. He smiled to himself, questioning how he was so lucky to get such a wonderful friend. He looked at his alarm again to see if he was allowed to wake up his friend now or it was to early. It was nearly time to wake up for Nino, so Adrien decided to wake him up himself.

He walked over to Nino's bed and unplugged his alarm which was about to go off. Trying to be as silent as possible he crawled onto Nino's bed, said boy shifted a bit, but he clearly was still asleep. Adrien slowly stood up on his bed and took out his phone. He went through his favourite songs and found the one he was looking for. He pushed the button and started to sing with the lyrics and jumping around on the bed.

'WAKE UP! Come on Nino, YOU CAN RISE AND SHINE, NO ONE CAN BRING YOUUUUU DOWNN, SING WITH MEEE. YOU ARE THE BEST YOU ARE YOU, AND YOU SHOULD NEVER CHANGE THAAAAAT' Adrien sang while still jumping around on the bed. Nino was awake now, he was still lying in his in his bed but he had his eyes open now and was mumbling with the lyrics.

Adrien got down from the bed and started to jump around his room. Nino started to laugh and got out of the bed himself so that he could sing the song himself while jumping around. They were dancing and spinning around till the song ended. They stood in a dramatic pose. They looked at each other and grinned.

'You seem happy this morning, did something happen?' Nino asked his friend, as if he knew already who texted him. Adrien tried to hide the smile creeping to his face, with little success.

'No way brooo! you got it bad. Is it that girl from yesterday, the one that you wrote the song with?' Nino nudged his side. Adrien thought for a second, what exactly did Marinette do to his head. He remembered how he whispered into her ear the prior day. But that was just part of the game, wasn't it?

He looked at his friend and shook his head 'No, my head and heart is still with Ladybug'. Nino looked confused and was about to say something but shut himself up. Adrien wondered if he did the right thing by telling his friend that he attended the dance as Chat Noir.

He looked over to his friend and saw just in time how he placed some toothpaste above his upper lip and pretended that it was a mustache. Adrien still questioned himself what he had done to deserve such a good friend like Nino.

'Yo bro we have like ten minutes to get to breakfast so that we can meet with our main bros' 'Okay' . Adrien replied.

He took his clothes and started to get changed. He wore some grey designer jeans, with holes in them. He wore a blue sweater over a black t-shirt. He looked into the mirror and noticed how he still had bed hair. He was about to comb it down, but his friend crept up from behind and placed his Chat Noir mask over his eyes. Adrien was about to take it off but Nino was already talking.

'Oh Chat! I love you sooooo much my heart would simply rip into several little pieces if you didn't take this dance with moi! I think I might pass out, if that happens catch me and never let me go!' He looked at his friend who was just smiling at him. He placed the mask on the ground and passed Adrien his brush. Adrien took it and brushed his hair so that it looked rather casual messy than electrocuted. He took his school bag phone and sport kit. He looked over at his friend who was already waiting for him and went over to him.

'You ready Cinderella?' 'What did I miss this time, Prince Charming' Nino simply signed to his shoes just as he noticed that he missed one shoe, not again. He knew that he would never let him forget this. When they were together in middle school he used to loose his shoe al the time. But only Nino knew this, after all he was the one who usually found the shoes. That same way was actually how they became friends.

When Adrien was in middle school he once lost his shoe by jumping of a swing, he looked for it for a long time but in the end he gave up. He was sat down on some stairs and was about to cry when he heard a voice behind him. He turned around to see who it was just to see a boy from his class with Adrien's shoe in his hands. Since that moment the two boys started to become close friends. They found new nicknames for each other yet Prince Charming and Cinderella were their favourites, and were the only ones to never really go away.

'Yo dudes over here!' Adrien and Nino turned their heads to see Kim waving them over to their usual table. Nino and Adrien went over to them and placed down their trays. Before he sat down, Adrien looked around to see if he could spot his Lady or maybe even Marinette. He didn't manage to find either of them.

'Who you looking for Adri? could it be that you are missing a special girl you meet yesterday?' Kim snickered. Adrien took his spoon and pointed at him with a grin 'Says the one who has been looking for a special pink haired girl three times already in the last five minutes'. All the boys at the table started laughing at Kim's red face. Kim tried to mutter some words about how that wasn't true even though anyone could have seen by the colour on his face that he was lying.

Kim Adrien and Nathanael made their way to the classroom when some other students from their class crossed their paths, telling them that they had to go to the gym rooms. They got to the gym room and noticed that they were the last ones to arrive. Adrien would have said something but a voice interrupted him.

'Ha Hercules, seems that your long legs didn't help you to be faster!' He turned around to see the girl who Kim had called Alix the prior day. Next to her was Marinette who was smiling at her friend and said something before she turned around.

She saw her smiling at him as she made her way over to him. He thought about how he had won the first point of their little game and started to smirk. He would have said something but she interrupted him 'Well I hope you are ready to loose today' 'Excuse me? You think you can win me in sports? I have been playing Volleyball since I'm 13 and I have been doing Fencing since I'm 11'. Adrien explained with a tone in his voice that showed pride. But somehow her smile made him wonder if maybe she was right 'That's cute'. She replied with a hand to muffle her laughter. Why was she laughing Adrien thought.

They would have gone on talking if the teacher didn't come at that exact moment explaining them the plan of the day.

'Okay class, for all of those who don't know me I'm Sir Todd. Today we will have a four hour long sport session. We will mostly be working in partners, boy and girl if possible, and do various exercises. The first hour we will play Volleyball, second hour we will do Gymnastics. After that third hour we will be doing mini games to test things like strength and best jump height. The last hour you will have to design a short dance with your partner and then you will have to perform it in front of the class, I will then choose a dance which I think has won the small competition, understood?' Everyone nodded and went into the changing rooms.

Adrien changed his clothes quickly and went into the sport hall. He was looking for Marinette and saw her walk in with her friend Alix. He went over to them and introduced himself to Alix.

'I think I already know you Adrien. When I was really young, around five or maybe even six, your father was over at our house to catch up with my father. I remember them being close friends. Your father brought you along, I'm pretty sure of that I think I even have a picture of us. I think Chloe was there as well. She behaved really bossy so we hid from her under tables and curtains. That is all I remember'. Adrien looked at the girl and then it dawned on him.

'You are Alix the Timebreaker! I remember how you told me how you were able to go back in time! And I was so stupid to believe you!' Adrien laughed thinking back to the encounter 'Who ever said that I couldn't go back in time with my watch?' Alix asked with a tone where he wasn't sure if she was being serious or not. He would have asked but the teacher was trying to call their attention.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked to the teacher. He explained that the teams would be separated, girls against boys. Immediately the boys went to the left side of the room and the girls to the right side. Usually when the schools were playing against each others the looks the competitors shared were ones full of hate. But now the faces of the kids were shining with competitive smiles, even though it was girls against boys, they all looked kinda happy.

But if you looked closely you could see how Adrien was looking with a smile as if he had already won, and Marinette looked as if she was about laugh. There were two rounds. In the first round neither Marinette nor Adrien played. The game finished after twenty minutes, and then it was already the second round.

Adrien had been so sure about how he would win the point against Marinette, that when she passed the ball perfectly to the other side he didn't pass it again. After that the game started to get more intense, with less mistakes and more concentration.

In the end the girls won, and as they were talking about the strategies they had used to win the match, Marinette made her way over to where Adrien was standing, still dumbstruck about the game.

'So you wanna be my partner or no for the next three hours?' Marinette asked with a grin. Adrien looked at her as if he had never seen her before.

'How? How did you win? I mean, you were playing against most of the boys from the volleyball team? How?' 'I will tell you, if you will be my partner for the next exercises' 'Just tell me!' 'I will take that as a yes, well you see you were playing against some of our volleyball members as well as against me. I have been playing volleyball since around 10, I prefer beach volleyball but volleyball is fun as well'.

Adrien looked her in the eyes and smiled 'Well you will definitely loose next round partner, you should know that I'm great at splits and things like that, you could say I'm the best from everyone here' 'Oh are you?' Marinette asked with a smirk. He nodded and went over to the board where all the exercise sheet were. Most of students did the beginner warm ups, but Adrien was having none of that. He choose the harder ones, he turned around and saw how Marinette was already by the mattresses with a sheet full of exercises. He went over to where she was and started his stretching.

'Hey, Mari do you want to try some of the double exercises, or are they to diffic-'. He looked at Marinette and stopped mid sentence. Marinette was doing a handstand but her feet weren't in the air like in a normal handstand, instead they were touching her head. She tuned her face and looked at him with a grin.

'You said something?' She lifted he legs above her again and slowly went back to a normal handstand. He looked around and saw how curious eyes were looking at them from all sides. He looked at her again but now she was siting next to him looking at him with a smile.

'How are you so good at this? Don't tell me that you are also a gymnastic pro' 'Okay then I won't tell you'. Adrien made a unexplainable noise. Then he looked at her again with a hint of shyness 'Do you think you could teach me something?' She looked at him and then nodded.

'What would you like to learn?' 'Maybe a handstand with crazy legs?' Adrien remembered seeing some girls do it when he was little. Marinette nodded and stood up again. She slowly made an handstand, but instead of using her hands, she used her forearms to keep the balance. She then carefully got her legs into the position of a split, but then she positioned them so that they were in the crazy leg form ((I don't know how to describe it)). She looked at him and went back to standing in the blink of an eye.

'We will have to work on your balance first try holding a handstand for ten seconds, you are allowed to use your forearms if you find that easier'.

The first few tries Adrien managed to get to three seconds before he lost his balance. After a while he finally managed till six seconds. As he got closer to ten seconds, Marinette started teaching how to do the splits at the same time.

'8...9...10, You did it! Okay now start ending your legs into the position, thats it, now hold it'. Before he knew it he had managed to do it. He went back to stand on his feet and looked over to Marinette who was smiling at him with a proud expression.

'Could you maybe show me other cool stuff you can do?' She laughed an went back into her handstand position. She then started bending her legs into different positions, always telling him how the position was called. Adrien was sitting next to her smiling about every single word she said.

'Okay students! We are now in the third phase of this class. Please leave your current exercise sheets and come over here, we are gonna test first who is better at climbing. We need two students, preferably one boy and one girl. Any volunteers?'

Immediately two hands in the front shot up into view. Adrien could see Kim belonging to one of the arms, therefor he deduced that the other one must have been Alix. Obviously he was right in his guess.

They went to the front and the teacher explained them something. They nodded their heads with excitement and went to the metal poll. They glared at each other with a competitive stare.

'On your marks...ready... go!'

Alix managed to jump up enough so that she had covered more distance, yet it didn't help her against Kim. Kim had a strong upper body, and managed to climb the poll in less than thirty seconds. He looked at Alix and Adrien could see how a proud look started to spread on Kim's features.

They got down again and Kim laughed at Alix, she replied something which made Kim go red for a second before he went back to laugh at her. The teacher asked around if anyone else wanted to try it, no one else seemed to want to go up there, and the teacher was about to move on when Adrien spoke up.

'I would like to try!' The teacher looked at him and smiled 'So who is gonna go against you?' Adrien looked to his right where he saw a terrified Marinette. He smiled at her with a evil smile and then looked at the teacher, 'Marinette would LOVE to join me' 'Okay then come up here'. Adrien took Marinette's hand and pulled her to the front. The teacher said something explaining them how they had to climb it up. Before the teacher could give them the starting signal Adrien leaned over and whispered to Marinette 'I'm gonna win'.

The teacher gave the signal and not even three seconds later Adrien had already covered half of the distance. When he got to the top he looked to his right and saw that Marinette was about to get to the top. When she got there he could see her glare. The teacher told them to get back down again, therefor Adrien did a two finger salute and went down.

When he got to the bottom he looked to his right to see if he could laugh at Marinette's loose but she wasn't there. He looked up to the top and saw how Marinette still was there. He wasn't sure why.

Didn't she hear the teacher?

'Why is Marinette up there?' Adrien looked down and saw a furious Alix in front of him. He wasn't really sure why she asked, she turned around and started to speak up to Marinette 'Mari! it's okay, I will get you down, just don't try to jump down. Please!' Adrien looked at Alix with a confused expression. She went back to him and poked him 'It's your fault that she is up there, so you are the on who will get her down, if you didn't notice till now, Marinette is terrified of heights. She won't mind being on a building or stuff like that, but she could never climb a tree. But you just had to go and make her climb up there!'

Adrien looked up to Marinette, now it made sense. Instantly he felt really ashamed for having pressured her to go up there. He wanted to get her down again, but wasn't sure how. The teacher managed that the kids would all go to the next station. He wanted to go up there, but Adrien knew for a fact that Mr. Todd had no skill at climbing whatsoever.

Adrien started to climb the pole where Marinette was, but in a position where they would be looking at each other. When he arrived where she was he saw how a tear was making it's way down her face.

'Mari? I'm here. I will explain to you what will happen now, I'm gonna get you down, for that to happen you will have to be holding onto me. Do you understand?' Marinette was looking at him with big eyes and nodded softly. She slowly extended one of her arms to hold his neck. Adrien placed arm around her waist and she immediately placed her legs around his back, and Adrien felt her head resting on his chest. He was holding her now, only her arm was still holding onto the pole. She had to let go of it.

'Mari, everything is gonna be fine. I promise. But I really need you to let go of the pole. As soon as you let go we can get down. Nothing is gonna happen to you, I promise. You are safe in my arms'.

Slowly Marinette lifted her fingers. She placed her second arm around him and clung onto him as if life would depend on it

'Please, get me down'. Adrien didn't wait even one more second. As soon as his feet touched the ground he let go of her.

She still had a look on her face that showed utter horror. Adrien took her hand and she interlaced their fingers. Alix ran over to Marinette and told her how she was safe now. She turned her head to Alix as if she was asking something. Alix nodded without even having to hear her out. Alix took her other hand and started to pull her out of the gym. Adrien gave Marinette's hand one last squeeze and then let go of it.

Adrien was waiting next to Kim for the two to come back. After five minutes the girls were back. Adrien stood up and hugged Marinette. He whispered suave words into her ear, so that she would know that he was there for her.

They joined the other ones, but Marinette didn't seem to want to have the strength to do the exercises. Adrien and her just stood on the outside and watched the others. They talked about things, and Adrien knew that he preferred that to doing the exercises.

The fourth hour arrived and everyone went with their partner into a corner to see what dance they should do. Adrien looked at Marinette who was going through her phone playlist to see what song they should perform to.

'What about... Like I'm gonna lose you?' Marinette asked as she looked at Adrien 'I don't know, I think it's a bit to slow'. Marinette nodded and continued to go through her playlist. Adrien noticed how she was smiling suddenly, she went over to the little speaker they had.

'Hey I was doing just fine before I met you.' The song started and Marinette pointed at Adrien. She continued to dance to the lyrics and Adrien couldn't help but to smile. The song got to the chorus and he took her hand an pulled her closer, spun her around and then her back was facing him. He did wavy hands and so did she. They laughed and continued dancing to the music.

'Okay we have the dance, do you want to go through it one more time?' Adrien wanted to say yes, but the teacher called them all to go to where he was standing.

'Students, we will start performing. I will call you up and you will have to perform. Understood?' Everyone nodded and the teacher started calling the first group.

The first chords started and Marinette and Adrien looked at each other. They were dancing to the same song. Other groups had the same song. They shared a look and Marinette took out her phone and showed the songs she had on it. He pointed at a song. They planed a choreography without moving from their spot. They only had the chorus planned out when they were called.

'Adrien and Marinette.' They nodded and went to the dance floor. Marinette plugged in her phone to the speaker and got into position. They shared one last look before the song started.

'Look for the bare necessities.' The song started and everyone looked at them and laughed. They danced around in a typical 50s manner, and everyone laughed and swayed around them to the rhythm of the music. The song ended and everyone was jumping with excitement and clapping.

Adrien looked at Marinette and smiled. They fist bumped and went to sit down again with the audience. They watched the other performances, but no one received as much applause as they did.

They didn't win the small competition, but they were okay with that. The pair who won did a spectacular breakdance routine, so Marinette and Adrien couldn't complain.

'Mari, we have to talk about something.' She looked at him and nodded. 'Well I think that you won two points today. The first one for the volleyball thing, and the second one for the acrobatic moves. You were incredible today.' She looked ta him with big eyes and smiled after she understood what he was meaning.

'Well then it's only fair for you to get a point as well, for the climbing thing.' He smiled and nodded, even without words he knew that he won that point for something else. They looked at each other before they left to change. They were at the same point stand, and the both of them wanted to win the little competition more than ever.

 **Thank you again everyone you are amazing. Sadly I'm not so I will probably update only once every two weeks. Anyway, Thank you**

 **Much love as alwaysxxx**

 **~thatsunshine**


	9. Thanks everyone

I'm so sorry that I didn't upload this with the main chapter, the file was to big so here is me saying thank

Small replies

Sweet XD melody -You are the first one to write me about the 6 and 9 thing thank you

Whynot1244- You are right and I won't stop, Thank you

wildkratticusfever- You are right I will start to take more time and rush it less, and you are amazing.

MelodySpirit-And I luv u

justsomebread- Omg thank you, the fact that you told me that you enjoyed this story but you think it's my decision helped so much. Thank you

Guest- I do have an idea for a new story but idk

redwhaleicecream- Okay then I won't stop. Here have your next chapter. Thx btw

Guest- I'm glad that you have enjoyed every chapter, and I will continue thanks for the motivation xx

missdragongirl- Wow your idea is so good and I'm definitely gonna try it. Your twin sister is lucky to have you. You sound like an amazing human being. I'm writing this for my friend Nessie (That isn't her actual name just my nickname for her) enjoy the chapter and thank you so muchxx

Guest- Please do find me cause then I could hug you and tell you how I will continue this story, please do tell me how you like this chapterxx

Just a guest or Random guest- Omg please do start writing fanfiction, and then tell me what it is called so that I can read it and support you! And the stuff tthat I write is not beautiful but thank youxx

KT- Thank you, but I think I might continue the story ^^

LadyKittenZ- Hello friend, I'm glad you Loved it so much so I hope that you will enjoy this chapter. Please tell me what you think about it , your opinion would make me happyxx

lizzabethA- I'm glad you do, and I will. Thank you

ShadedRose82- Here you go, enjoy it. And also a big thank you xx

Chihiiiro- Thank you. I am so happy that you respect me, and thank you for the cookies (::) Have some yourself

Riley- You are awesome

firstiwilleatthesebeans- BY THE POWER OF COOKIES AND TEAS AND STAYING UP REALLY LATE I DECLARE YOU AWESOME AND INSPIRATIONAL XX

Lilytigerlover- I will continue it, and I actually wouldn't have said that this story is cute but oh wellxx

Babadom- I'm glad you enjoyed it till now, and I do hope that you will continue to read this story

Dakota Redwing- I am gonna continue this story, but I could never let someone adopt this plotline, I think it's grown to close to my heart

Fireflymystickat- YAY, I'm glad you did, and Thank YOU xx

starblood20- Thank you for reading it and thank you for saying all those nice things xx

Guest- I'm glad that you enjoy how the characters are described. I hope you enjoy this xx

Im sorry this had some problems

xoxo thatsunshine


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 8**

 **Well hello, so I'm in a plane right now and it's shaking and I'm a bit worried but oh well (I landed fine) I'm thinking about doing a rule like, if this chapter doesn't get 5 reviews I won't upload the next chapter, but that is mean so I don't think I will do it. Anyway enjoy.**

Chloe Pov.

A constant click noise was the only thing to be heard as Chloe walked down the hallway. She had heard of the project right now occurring in school but due to her being a celebrity, her father took her out of the school during that week. She would be transferred back from the current all girls school she was in as soon as everything was again how it should be. Not two schools, but one.

That was what her dad wanted. And her dad was always right. Wasn't he?

She turned around corner and saw the big door in front of her. A smile started to spread on her face. She opened it and saw her favourite person in the world sitting there,in a old chair looking out of the window.

'Aunty Cheri!' The woman looked at the girl running towards her and opened her arms. Chloe jumped into her embrace and held tight. The woman was stroking her head softly and held onto her as long as she needed.

After some time Chloe untangled herself from the embrace and looked into her eyes. 'Aunty Cheri?' 'Yes my darling?' 'How is Adrien?' The woman looked at the girl in front of her. She smiled and then turned her around so that the girls back was facing her.

She took out the hair tie holding her hair up in a tight ponytail, so that her whole face was framed by the soft curls, she stared braiding it as she spoke to the girl in a soft tone.

'Well last time I checked on him, like you asked me to do, he seemed happier. Happier than usual and the most astonishing is that he wasn't with his friend. The one called Nino. He was with a girl, sadly I don't remember her name but I'm sure that Tikki told me her name, I just don't remember now.'

Chloe continued smiling, but it was forced now. The older woman had finished the braid and placed a comb into her hair, that had golden stones on it and looked a bit like honey.

'Oh honey, don't you think your child crush has been going on for too long? He is so happy now, he hasn't smiled in ages. He is two years older than you.' 'So what? I'm still in the same year as him!' 'Yeah because you are so smart that you skipped 2 years, but it's as clear as crystal that he only sees you as a sister. So don't try to change that.'

Chloe was looking at her now with a frown and a face that looked as if she was about to cry 'But Auntie what should I do? I love him!' The woman slowly caressed her cheek and smiled 'Well a boy should never be the reason for a girl to cry, but if you really love him, tell him or at least fight for his love! Be like a bee, beautiful and important but if he hurts you you sting back'

Chloe had some tears in her eyes but blinked them away and nodded her head in a determined way. She smiled with a fire burning in her eyes that wasn't there before. She took the elder woman's hands and pulled her closer.

'Oh please Auntie Cheri, Tell me the name of my rival!' The elder woman sighed and looked at the girl in front of her, she took a strand of the girl's hair that had fallen out and placed it behind her ear. Her little flower was starting to bloom.

'Marinette'

Marinette Pov.

'So how are things going with you and your prince in a cat suit?' Alya was poking her friend as they walked together. Marinette started smiling and turned around so that her friend wouldn't see her blushing face.

'Aww, she is red like a tomato. So tell me!' Alya had her arm around Marinette's shoulder and was poking her in the face.

'Well, I'm not allowed to try to figure out who he is, but he will tell me at the end of the school year if we don't find out sooner on our own.'

'Well girl, I'm sure that that plan sounds like a Greek tragedy. Anyway changing subject, I have talked to Tikki and Plagg about a plan I have developed with one off my "new classmates" you are gonna love it!'

Marinette smiled and looked at her friend, who was now clutching her phone to her chest with sparkly eyes.

'Well you see, we are planning another masquerade, but it would be this Sunday. It would be a masquerade but instead of fancy dresses, party dresses. This way we can have a good time without having to worry for us to step on the dresses while dancing.'

Marinette looked at her friend with loving eyes, and smiled. She placed an arm around her friend and brought her closer and laughed.

'You don't think it's a bad idea, do you?' 'It's a brilliant idea, that is why I'm laughing. No one but you could come up with this kind of stuff.'

They had to part their ways in the end so that Marinette could go to room 229 and Alya room 206. Alix was already there when Marinette entered talking to other people, one of them was Kim. Marinette smiled and left her things at her place and went over to the window.

Alya's words were still stuck in her head and she had to smile. Seeing Chat before the end of the year sounded really seducing. She was gonna go on looking out the window, when the whole class was filled with the same song playing from everyone's phone.

Everyone looked at the bright screen in their hands and a smiles were spreading on everyone's faces. Marinette had to grin, even though she knew who had sent the Message.

 _Well hello there our little Akumas_

 _Sunday 8 in the ballroom._

 _No fancy dresses and same_

 _Masks as last time_

 _Bubbler and Lady Wifi_

Marinette received another message, this time not from an anonymous number.

Drop dead gorgeous boy: Hey! Did you get the message yet?

Ladybug: Yes, are you gonna go?

Drop dead gorgeous boy: Well, if maybe a special someone would ask me, I would go. What about you?

Ladybug: Well maybe if a special someone would ask Me, I would say yes.

Drop dead gorgeous boy: Well I would go if you would go.

Ladybug: Well I will go if you as my partner.

Drop dead gorgeous boy: Deal! :33

Ladybug: Well I gtg, text you later Love

Drop dead gorgeous boy: WAIT you called me LOVE?

Drop dead gorgeous boy: LADYBUG?

Drop dead gorgeous boy: BABE, YOU CAN'T DO THAT!

Marinette smiled and put her phone away. She continued looking out the window and smiled. She would see the eyes again that looked like the view in front of her eyes. Suddenly everything was black in front of her eyes. But she could feel a warmth spreading from the darkness. She knew that it was the hands from someone.

'Hello there Nathanael , how are you?' 'How did you know it was me.' She turned around and looked at the boy in front of her. She smiled at his dumbstruck face and scooted over so he had space next to her.

'You know Nath' 'Oh, so now I have a nickname?' 'Shhh, you should appreciate my amazing nickname giving skill.',Marinette giggled, making Nathanael break out in a smile.

should become an artist. After the stuff I have seen you draw, I'm pretty sure that so many art studios would want you to draw for them.'

Nathanael was smiling from ear to ear. He was looking at Marinette sideways and blushed a bit. 'Hey Marinette, I had a question you see, umm well, you see'

'MARIII!' Marinette and Nathanael turned around to see a smiling Adrien waving at them and making his way to them. He took Marinette's arm and started spinning her around. When he finally stopped Marinette and Nathanael chuckled.

'Well you are in a good mood today.' Nathanael commented, as he was tying his hair, up into a ponytail. Adrien just smiled and nodded. He then looked at Marinette.

'After all I'm gonna win two talent points' 'How come?' Adrien smiled and turned around. 'Well, wouldn't you love to know.' 'Duh, that is why I asked.' Marinette replied sarcastically. Adrian simply smirked and walked away with Marinette right behind him.

*Magical time lapse*

'Welcome kids, to your first art lesson with me. I'm Miss Birchwood. Today we are gonna be doing realistic drawing. You will be working with your assigned partner, you will have to draw them in the outfit you choose after 30 minutes we change over. I would appreciate it if you guys were to clean up after you have finished.'

'Okay Mari, I'm gonna draw you first, so could you please take some pencils and an easel. While you do that I'm gonna go grab your outfit.'

Marinette looked after him and started to gather the stuff he asked her to take. She finished to set up everything next to a big window. She was happy with how she had arranged everything.

'Mari! I got your stuff. You can go change.' She took the cloth bundle he handed her over and went to the toilets next to the art rooms.

Other girls were there as well. One of them was Alix, who was wearing a leather suit ((like chat noir)) with loads of neon colours. Marinette then took out her own costume and had to smile.

Adrien Pov.

Adrien was growing inpatient, when suddenly the door opened.

There in the door frame was Alix with a colourful leather suit and a motorcycle helmet under her arm. She was chewing gum as she stepped into the classroom with her biker boots as if no one was allowed to show her attitude. Her hair wasn't in her usual side ponytail, instead it was framing her face nicely and making her eyes shine even more.

Behind her a beautiful girl stepped in. It took Adrien a second to realise that it was Marinette.

She was wearing a black short sleeved leotard ((The thing you wear for ballet, look it up it's actually really cool!)) and a white tutu. She was wearing ballet shoes that looked like they weren't new, but not too old. Around her neck was a nice chocker with a blue gem in the middle. Her hair was up in a messy bun, leaving her fringe out.

She went over to where Adrien was seated with an easel and smirked. She positioned herself sideways and stood on her tiptoes. Adrien took the hint and started drawing.

Just as he finished drawing did he hear the teacher tell them to switch. Marinette gave him a cloth bundle and shooed him to the bathroom.

When he looked at the things. Marinette got him, he had to chuckle. She forgot to put in shoes so he had to go barefoot. He took out a white shirt, which he didn't manage to close because there were no buttons. The only thing that actually fitted him, were the black skinny jeans. He messed up his hair and looked into the mirror one last time.

He went into the classroom and saw the looks. The shirt didn't really cover anything, so everyone was able to see his model figure.

When Marinette looked his direction he had to smirk. Her face was red with embarrassment, but she didn't manage to look away from his muscles. He obviously won one point already.

'Marinette, the shirt didn't exactly cover anything. Therefore I left it open. Oh and am I supposed to sit on the hocker?' Marinette only nodded, still red with embarrassment, she hadn't even looked at his face yet.

'If you continue like that, I will win both points.' Marinette then took a pencil and looked at him with a determined look. He rested his head in his left hand and was smirking. He totally had won both points.

'Okay students, now you have to go and comment with your partner the other drawings. Come on!' Adrien went over to Marinette and took her hand, he smiled at the blush on her face and started to go around the room with her.

Marinette took her time looking at all the drawings, and Adrien observed her. He noticed how she tugged on her hair when she was thinking and how she bit her lips when she liked something or how she tapped with the point of her shoe on the ground when she was impatient.

'Hey Adrien!' 'Hmm' 'I never got to see your drawing and neither did you see my drawing, did you?' Adrien shook his head and allowed Marinette to drag him to where their drawings were laid out.

Sadly they had no access, because everyone was in front of it, Marinette could already hear all the comments.

 **Omg, they totally look like a couple.**

 **You think they are dating?**

 **I hope not cause she is hella cute**

 **Oh shush Lea you have been in her sport class for 2 years, you had your chance!**

 **But has anyone looked at him, I mean come on!**

 **Isn't he like a model kid?**

 **They look in love**

 **See I told you!**

Adrien managed to get to the front of the line and what he saw made him stop mid-track. He was almost looking into a mirror. There he was drawn in pencil, with a smirk playing on his lips but his eyes glistening with love. His head was resting in his hand and he looked so relaxed. As if he was laughing with someone he really loved. Around his figure green splatters were everywhere and it looked a bit as if he was surrounded by trees. He really thought for a second that he was looking at photograph.

Next to him Marinette was contemplating the drawings he did of her. He had drawn her three times on the page. The first drawing of her was her full body on profile. She was standing on her tiptoes with her eyes closed and looked angelic. The only colour in the doodle was from the gem her chocker had.

The second drawing was of her face in front view, of how she was smiling, with her eyes looking as if she really was looking at someone she truly loved.

The last drawing was of her laughing at something he probably had said moments ago. And even though that doddle was simpler than the other ones, did Adrien think that it was his favourite. In the other two drawings she had an expression of calmness, which Marinette really wasn't. He had known her for only some days, but she had made already a big impact on his life. She was a storm.

'Wow' was all she said. Adrien wanted to say something but was to flustered, and so was she. So they continued staring at the drawings trying to ignore their burning cheeks.

···Magical Time skip···

'I totally won both points today.' Adrien stated as they were going up the stairs 'Umm excuse you, but did your drawing get chosen by the teacher as their favourite drawing?I didn't think so. But I guess you did a better job at being the model than I did, so you get that point.'

Adrien smiled and wanted to say something, when he noticed that Marinette had stopped moving and was staring at something. He followed her look and saw the gigantic door leading to the fifth floor. Marinette went over to the door and tried to push it open like he had tried thousands of times before. Yet never did the door open like it did with Marinette. In front of them there was a stair case leading to the fifth floor.

'Marinette, lets NOT go up there, Marinette, nooooo. It could be dangerous!' Marinette looked at him with puppy eyes and pouted. 'Pleaseeeeee?' She asked with a squeaky voice. 'I can't believe I'm saying this,' Adrien mumbled under his breath 'FINE, but we only go up there for three minutes. I'm putting on a timer.' Marinette nodded and they started going up the stairs. The staircase was dusty, and there were some spider webs. But that didn't stop Marinette.

When they got up there they weren't able to see much due to there not being any source of light. They took out their phones and put on the flash light. Marinette walked around, but Adrien stood in place. He looked around trying to see something, but it was to dark. The room smelled nice though. Like old flowers and grass.

'Hey Adrien I found something that appears to be curtains. Help me, try opening it!' Adrien nodded and went to where he saw her phone screen light. He tried to find something that would make the heavy curtains draw back. He had almost lost hope when he found a leaver under his fingertips.

'Marinette step back, I think I found a way to open it!' He could hear her shuffle back from the wall. He pulled down the leaver and immediately was he blinded by the light coming from it. He turned around and he felt his breathing stopping. He was in a gigantic room. It had a staircase on one of the walls bringing it to a elevation where books were treasuring dust.

'Adrien come over here! I think it's another lever.' Adrien crossed the room where she was and pulled on the lever. He was meet with the view of the forest. He looked around and had to smile, this room was magical. The "lower" part of the room had two walls made out of glass, serving as windows. In the middle of the room were several couches. On the second floor there was a cushion corner, probably meant for people to read their books.

'Adrien, you should come check this out!' He turned around to see the wall where the staircase was and was amazed by the sight. Thousands of pictures were everywhere on the wall, with titles underneath them. He went closer and saw how boys and girls were on the pictures smiling with a piece of paper in their hand.

'Marinette?' 'Yeah?' 'Do you know what this used to be?' 'No what?' Adrien turned to Marinette, and took her by her shoulders. He pointed around them, still looking her into the eyes. 'Mari, this used to be the common room, for girls AND boys!' Marinette looked at him with a shocked expression. 'It makes sense now. All the stories Plagg and Tikki have told us, they took place in this room.'

They continued looking at the pictures. There was a picture Adrien was pretty sure that it was of Tikki and Plagg. There were blue flowers around them, and Tikki was looking at Plagg with a smile. Adrien was smirking, and couldn't hide the happy feeling that was spreading in his heart. He wanted someone who looked at him the way Plagg looked at Tikki or cheese.

'Adrien?' 'Yeah' 'I think I found the reason this place is closed.' Adrien turned around and saw her in the middle of the room standing behind some couches. He went over to where she was standing and he immediately understood what she meant. The flower scent mad sense now.

Marinette Pov.

In front of her a gigantic chandelier was shattered on the ground. Glass was everywhere. Surrounded by torn flowers, that once smelled sweet. Between the flowers small cards were laid out. Marinette bent down and picked up one.

 _Good bye_

 _to the friendship we had,_

 _to our shared memories,_

 _to our laughing and most importantly_

 _to us_

 _Jasper_

Marinette passed the card to Adrien and picked up another one. This one had a bit more of text.

 _Well hello stranger. The place you are looking right now is the best part of the castle. Not only are we able to be ourselves here but we are one here. This room has so many memories. And any student who ever set their foot in here has been saved here in the wall of memories. Me too, as best artist. They are going to change all of this. This room will be closed, and boys and girls will be taught separately. Some students were so angry that they broke the chandelier, so we all made it look like a funeral. I'm gonna miss the magic in this miraculous room. And for everyone who never got the chance to be here,I feel bad for them._

 _Mia_

Marinette kept looking around. She took Adrien's arm and pulled him towards the stair case leading to the small library.

They got up there and Marinette immediately pulled him towards the books. She looked in some of them and was surprised to find out that most of them were photo albums.

'Hey Mari! Come over here!' Marinette turned and caught the last glimpse of Adrien before he disappeared through the trapdoor leading somewhere. She followed him and was meet with the sky. She looked around and noticed how she was on a balcony. The view was nice, but the sun set was better on the forest side.

'Mari, Come up here!' She looked up and saw Adrien climbing on the roof. She looked around, but couldn't find anywhere to hep her go up there. Adrien noticed how she was having trouble climbing the roof. He went to the railing that was closest to her and extended his hand.

'Do you trust me?' Marinette had to smile as he quoted Aladdin. She placed her hand in his and looked him in the eyes 'Yes.' He helped her get up there. When she was up there he didn't let go of her hand, and pulled her to the top. She sat down looking at all the light emerging from the sun set. The forest looked even more magical than before. They sat in silence pretending that they were there with someone else.

Time Skip again?

Marinette was lying on her bed looking at the drawing she had of Adrien today. They had promised to try to clean up the room so that students could hang out there again. She was going to go finish the dress she was going to wear to the party, when her phone started ringing. She took her phone and had to smile at the face on the display.

'Bonjour Chaton' 'Hello MyLady, how was your day?' 'Good, I have a new friend. I think you would get along with him really good.' 'Really?' 'Yeah, he likes cats!' 'I love him already!' Marinette had to giggle and placed her phone next to the drawing, when she noticed something.

'Bugaboo? Are you okay?' 'Yes.' Marinette looked at Adrien's face on the drawing and then at the Phone display. In front of her she had the answer to her unsolved puzzle. Adrien and Chat were the same person. They had the same smirk, height,blonde hair. Both of them had a great voice. Blue was their favourite colour. And most importantly, they both had the same green eyes were you could get lost in.

'Princess? are you sure that you are alright?' 'Yes, I'm peachy. What should we talk about?' Chat went on talking about things, but Marinette couldn't really focus. 'And that is when the girl transformed into a fabulous magical unicorn.' 'That's nice.' 'Bugaboo I just told you some bollocks. Would you please be so kind and tell me what is the matter, and why you are so spaced out? Is it because of the promise?' 'What promise?' 'Well that you wouldn't try to find out who I am, you promised' 'That was a promise?' 'Yeah.' 'Oh!' She heard Adrien uhm no Chat chuckle on the other end. They went on talking and this time she actually paid more attention.

After talking for one hour and a bit more, they finished the call. She laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. That promise, she had to break it if she wanted to make sure that she had really found her kitty.

 **Well that took forever.**

 **I have a question, who do you want to win the small competition? Marinette or Adrien?**

 **Tel me!**

 **Btw is any of my readers male? I would like to know that!**

 **Much love as alwaysxxx**

 **~thatsunshine**


	11. Not dead

Hello everyone!

I wanted to let you guys know that I'm not dead and that I can't currently write to there being loads of exams. I get really happy at all the reviews and they motivate me to write more.

I'm currently working on a new story

So look out for next Sunday to maybe see a new chapter AND a new Marichat story

Much Love as alwaysxxx

thatsunshine

btw I have tumblr so add me if you want add me and we can chat! Or just dm me

the name is

Abitofasunshine


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 9

 **I'M ALIVE!**

 **For now...**

 **I'm sorry darlings this chapter is out so late don't hate me**

 **I'm having quite a lot of breathing problems so I wasn't really allowed to do stuff.**

 **I'm seriously so sorry this took soooo long but I finally finished school and exams and doctors said I was okay so yay!**

 **Well anyway shout out tooooo:**

 **Gleamqueen: I can't do it a tie! But I am sure that they will kiss again ;) wink wink**

 **Izzy: Omg You are to cute! Make an account so that I can actually talk to You! Or dm me, PLeaseee**

 **firstiwilleatthesebeans: You already that you mean a lot to me. PPl go check her out she has a really cool story of miraculous ladybug!**

 **Guest: You make me blush**

 ** _IMPORTANT_**

 **I wrote a new story so maybe if u want you can go check that out it's called**

 **School of luck and disaster.**

 **It's Marichat and yh**

 **Anyway let's get cracking, shall we?**

Adrien Pov.

In the morning is when Adrien is the least energetic. But not this morning. He was sleeping in his bed dreaming of his last happy Christmas holiday, when he suddenly woke up to cold water being poured over him.

'UGHH!' He jumped out of his bed and looked to his left where Nino was laughing his ass off. Adrien knew that it was Nino's revenge for the action Adrien had done the other day. But that didn't mean that Adrien couldn't have fun with this as well.

'Nino! Come give me a bro hug!' 'Nah dude, I'm fine' 'Come here Nino! I have to show you that I appreciate you as a friend with my bro hug!' 'NOPE!' And with those words Nino left the room with Adrien close on his heels.

Other students made their way to go to the cafeteria Alya and Marinette being ones of them. Nino obviously saw this as a perfect opportunity to annoy his friend even more.

Adrien was about to catch Nino, when Nino turned 90 degrees and got behind someone. Adrien didn't care who it was and slowly got closer. Nino pushed the person forward and laughed as he said 'Mari I choose YOUUU! Use embarrass!' That was when Adrien looked down. His eyes met with the loveliest shade of blue eyes.

'Hello Mari, I would love to stay and chat but I really have too give my bro his bro hug' 'Adrien.' 'What?' 'You are shirtless, running around the hallway, chasing your friend to give him a hug cause he soaked you.'

Adrien slowly looked down and noticed that he indeed was shirtless. He noticed the burning sensation on his cheeks. He turned around just when he heard a camera click. Next to Marinette there was a girl standing. Phone in her hand and with a smirk on her face.

'Alya can you pass me that pic later please?' 'Sure' 'Me too please Al' 'Sure thing Nino'

Adrien turned on his heel and went back to his room to change. But anyone from ten meter distance could see his burning face and Marinette totally checking him out.

MAGICAL TIME SKIP WHOOP WHOOP

'Nino, stop laughing it wasn't that funny' Adrien said while pouting. His friend laughed even more and almost fell out of his chair. He placed his hand on Adrien's shoulder and tried to talk without laughing. He failed.

'Guys! You should haven seen his face. When he noticed that he was shirtless in front of Marinette. Omg dude you were even redder than Naths hair' 'Hey!' Nath said with a playful angry face.

'Yeah yeah, I get it, it was hilarious and I totally looked stupid. And Marinette looked like she had me wrapped around her finger. So funny.' 'I even got a pic sent from Alya, I bet you will look stupid as heck'

Nino checked his phone and his grin instantly fell. He turned to look at Adrien with a shocked expression. Kim, Nathanael, Ivan and Max looked at the picture Nino was so shocked at and started laughing.

'How do you do it dude?' 'Do what Nino. I can't read minds we talked about this' 'Look good even in a sneaky pic?' Nino showed him the picture. Adrien saw himself shirtless with wet bed hair and a soft blush on his cheek. But it looked rather as if he was the one who was leading this situation rather than him being embarrassed. He grinned and looked at Nino. He placed arm around his friend and whispered. 'Model secret'

Nino only looked shocked and wasn't able to get out of his grasp. Adrien reached out for the apple in Ninos hand and took a bite out of it and placed it in his hand again. He looked to the side an saw Marinette and Alix walking up to their table. He looked at Kim and Nathanael and nodded. They stood up and Adrien gave a cheeky two singer salute.

'Mari! You couldn't live without seeing me for like 3 minutes? That is actually a new record!' 'You wish it were that way' She simply replied. He had to grin and continued walking with all his friends to the classroom.

The teacher wasn't there yet so they talked surrounding Alix and Kim's desk. They laughed and were about to do a impression contest when the teacher walked through the door.

'Listen up! Today we are going to have baking the first three hours after that normal class. But today we have a special guest with us. Lady Chloe?'

In that exact moment Chloe came through the door. She looked like royalty. Her hair was in a messy bun but still looked like a hairdresser had spent hours for it to look so casually good. Her designer clothing brought out her blue eyes. She wasn't wearing that much makeup but still enough to hide any natural beauty.

The moment she had entered he felt Marinette go stiff next to him. He lightly touched her shoulder with his hand to reassure her that she wasn't alone. Marinette looked at him and smiled.

Chloe saw his action and seemed to look even more annoyed.

'Anyway, as we all know Chloe was trained by professionals to bake and cook therefor as a small game, Chloe will be baking against one of you to make it fair she will choose the person by pulling out the name out of this hat. Chloe would you please take out the name?'

Chloe placed her perfectly manicured hand into the hat and took out a paper. Her slender fingers unfolded it and she smiled at the name.

'Marinette'

Marinette PoV.

Her lungs seemed to forget how to breath and her first instinct was to run away. But she stood firm, knowing that she could do better than that.

She stood up from her seat and walked next to Chloe. She stood right in front of her. So close that she could smell her rose and honey perfume but not so close for Chloe to hear her beating heart.

Chloe extended her hand and Marinette took it to shake it. But Chloe pulled her closer and whispered into her ear.

'You can pretend all you want, You can Smile and laugh as much as you want. But I will always see behind your lies. Adrien is mine. And I will prove that today. He will pick my sweets, and as soon as he does you are not allowed to talk to him ever again. Got it?'

Marinette looked at the blonde and saw the fury inside her eyes. Marinette knew she should back off. But her friendship with Adrien meant more than that to her.

'Okay, but if I win, you will have to start to be nicer to people. Stopping with your rude comments and your behaviour in general.'

Chloe laughed and for a second she actually looked like a beautiful girl who didn't care about her looks.

'Aw please. As if your baking could ever compete with mine. Anyway, let's see how you will cope with defeat.'

MAGICAL TIME SKIP

They arrived at the gigantic catering classroom. The other students were there already waiting for the last two students. Adrien immediately went next to Marinette with a gigantic grin.

'Guess what! I'm allowed to eat as many sweets as I want! Screw Model Diet! HELL YEAH!' Marinette looked at him and smiled sadly.

'Adrien, there might be a chance... You see... this was such a stupid idea! Ugh! Adrien, I betted against Chloe, well more like I was forced into this bet. If I loose this, I want you to know that... I don't even know you a week, but I already consider you my best friend. You deserve the world, and I'm sorry if I won't be there for you the same way I was there before. Goodbye Adrien'

She squeezed his hand and walked away.

Adrien PoV.

He felt his eyes water and his hand slowly dropping. He knew since always that Chloe betted with people over him. She somehow always won, and he really hated that. He hated that he was only seen as a prize in her eyes. And why would Marinette bet?'

'Alright students, you have around 2 hours and half to bake anything with the ingredients provided here. No nuts are allowed due to Jeremy who has a severe nut allergy. Your time starts... now!'

Adrien didn't move, he felt as if his body was paralysed. He slowly turned his head around when he felt someone tugging at his shirt. Alix stood there with Kim not to far behind.

'So Adrien, you wanna bake with us, I mean three is better than two. Am I right?' Adrien wiped his glossy eyes and smiled.

'I would love to!'

Magical time skip again

Adrien was covered in flour from head to toe, his hair was sticky and his cookies looked like misshaped animals. But the aching smile on his face was totally worth it. Baking with Alix and Kim must have been the best experience he ever had within a kitchen.

They had eaten most of the cookie dough and the frosting but somehow had managed to do enough cookies to fill a cookie plate.

'ADRIEN... YOUR COOKIES ARE... I can't...this is to funny' Alix managed to say between laughs. She fell down from the counter top and was rolling around on the ground. Tears where in her eyes and rolling down her cheeks.

Adrien looked at her with a grin on his face and then looked over to Kim who was trying (and failing) to not laugh. Kim looked him in the eyes and gave him a small nod. Adrien nodded back and they both went over to their icing bowl. They had drawn on cat and mice noses and started making weird animal noises.

Kim started batting his arms and screeched: 'I'm one of Adrien's animals!' By now Alix was crying on the ground. She laughed so much that even moving caused her pain in her face.

Adrien looked to his left and saw a pot. A light went on in his head and he took the pot without thinking twice and placed it on his head. He looked over to Kim, who was now on the ground as well. He was laughing even more then Alix and he had the best laugh anyone ever heard.

'I'm Adrien's favourite animal!' Now Adrien was jumping around and screeching. When he stopped and Alix and Kim had calmed a bit down, they noticed, that the room was awfully quiet. They looked to where everyone was and saw the whole class staring at them.

And then it wasn't just one teen laughing. It was the three of them. They were on the ground. Just shaking and unable to speak. It was a memory Adrien never wanted to forget.

'Okay class, we are about to finish. Pack up your things, so that we can see the winner of the small competition between Marinette and Chloe. We will go back to the classroom for that, so take all your goods and let's go.'

Kim stood up and offered his flour covered hand to Adrien. Adrien took it grateful and smiled like the sunshine child he was. Kim helped him up and then offered his hand to Alix. She grinned and shook her head.

'Nah... I'm cool with lying on the ground' Kim looked over to Adrien and nodded. Adrien took the cookies in his arms and then watched the scene unfold in front of him. Kim bent down and took Alix's right leg, and before anyone noticed was she dangling in the air.

'How do you weigh like nothing?' 'PUT ME DOWN!' 'Sure thing Tinker belle.' 'You didn't!' 'I did!' Alix was back on the ground and looked angrily around. She noticed some flour bag still open next to her. She smiled evilly at the boys in front of her. She took the bag and poured the content over the three. They looked like three little ghosts. Alix and Kim were laughing at Adrien. He continued eating his burnt cookie as if nothing had happened.

They made their way to the classroom and when they arrived no one even questioned why they were covered in flour. The first thing Adrien noticed though was the sweet smell which was intoxicating the classroom. He looked to the front and there she was.

Her hair was out of her face, she still had a bit of flour on her face. But her face was calm. As if the ocean which possessed her eyes, also took control over her mind.

Adrien waved her towards them, but Chloe said something to her which made her stop walking over to them. She turned around and looked out of the window avoiding his gaze.

Adrien turned around to Alix and Kim who had seen the whole situation and gave out a high pitched noise.

'Dude what was that?' 'Sorry mate, it's just that when I'm stressed I make weird noises.' 'That is not what Kim meant, we mean what is up with Marinette? Why was she not with us in baking time for example, or why did she ignore you just now?'

Adrien looked over to where Marinette was, and he knew that he should tell Kim and Alix.

'You see, Chloe makes bets with people about stuff over me. And I'm sure that she betted with Marinette over the baking contest. If Marinette looses she has to stop being friends with me. I really don't get why she would bet though.'

'Okay, the judge has been decided, Adrien is the one who will choose the winner. Adrien, could you come forward?'

Adrien was about to make his way over to the front, bur a small hand on his shoulder stoped him. He turned around and saw Alix. She brought him down so that he could hear her breath and her soft whisper.

'Marinette always puts a M in her designs. That means if you see a W or an M it's Marinette's, for sure. For all that I know Chloe always has honey or ginger in her creations.' She released his shoulder and looked him straight in the eye.

'Good luck'

He felt everyones eyes on him as he made his way to the front. There were two plates in front of him.

The first one had a stack of pancakes cut in a hexagonal shape. Honey was dripping down and filled the room with it's sweet aroma. It reminded him of bees.

The second plate was filled with macaroons. Green and red ones. They looked delicious and incredibly profesional except for the fact that there were some crumbs around it.

He looked at both of the dishes and went over to the first one. He took a bit of the delicious fluffiness with his fork and ate it. It tasted great, but he didn't appreciate all the sweetness in his mouth. It was good but he was sure that it was Chloe's. It was her trademark to have things related with bees.

He took one of the Macaroons and looked out of the corner of his eye over to Alix. She was making a motion with her hands as if she was opening a tin. Adrien looked back the macaroon and opened it carefully. On the cream there was a smudged M. He smiled to himself and ate the macaroon.

He turned to the class and smiled. He looked at the teacher and nodded. The teacher turned around and called the two girls over. Marinette had her eyes closed and Chloe was smirking

'I've decided that both of these desserts are delicious, but the winner is clearly plate 2.'

He turned to the two girls and saw Chloe with a shocked face and Marinette smiling like a maniac. She made her way over to him as he opened his arms to embrace her. He hugged her, and the only thing in his mind was how much he loved lavender.

'Marinette?' Adrien mumbled 'Yeah?' She responded. 'Don't ever bet over me again, promise.' 'With my life'

They let go of each other and smiled.

Marinette Pov.

She was done with this bet, she only had one thing to do and then she would truly be free. She turned around and saw Chloe on the ground crying. She held out a hand and smiled at the girl in front of her.

'It's time to keep your part of the promise.' Chloe sobbed even more when she saw the hand and said between whines 'But... I...I... I don't even know how to be nice.' Marinette went on her knees and smiled at the girl.

'Well how about you start people wanting to help you?' Chloe looked at her and slowly placed her manicured hand into Marinette's small hand. Marinette smiled at her gently and released her hand. And for a split of second she could have sworn that Chloe had tried to hold on longer.

'Okay everyone we have lunch now so lets go eat!' Alix exclaimed. Marinette's friends followed her, only Marinette stayed behind. She knew what she was about to do wasn't right, but it had to be done.

She walked over to Adrien's bag and opened it. She found what she was looking for immediately. She took out the high intelligent gadget and saw the lock screen. It was the picture of Ladybug being kissed by surprise on the cheek by Chat Noir.

Marinette managed to unlock the phone, the password was catpuns. She looked at the most recent conversation, and there it was. Her nickname, their conversation and her picture. She had found him. She had found her Chat Noir.

Small Bonus

Chloe was sitting at the school entrance waiting for her limousine. When she noticed someone sitting down next to her. She looked and there was Nathaniel. He smiled at her and then looked at the sunset above them.

'Isn't the sky beautiful?' 'It truly is' He glanced at her and noticed that her glassy eyes were still filled with tears.

'You know what Chloe, I really admire you' Chloe stared him clearly shocked, no one had ever said anything like that.

'You fight over Adrien's heart more then a kid fights for candy.' Chloe laughed at this and wiped her eyes. 'And I'm sure, that if i would have fought the same way you do over the one person I miss the most now, that person would have never left.

I'm sure that you will meet your perfect Prince Charming or Princess Enchanting. But sometimes you have to take matters in your own hand. Just don't forget, you can't ride a horse and sword fight at the same time.'

Chloe wanted to reply but her words were caught in her throat. She smiled and took his hand and squeezed it. She didn't know what to say, but sometimes actions spoke louder than words.

And they just stayed there watching the sky bloom in pink and live in orange.

 **That was it guys**

 **Don't forget to check out my new story**

 ** _School of Luck and Disaster_**

 **3 or 4 more chaps to go and then this story is finished**

 **\\(0^0)/**

 **Much love as alwaysxxx**

 **~thatsunshine**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 10**

 **Heyyy... I guess you guys don't want to hear an apology**

 **So I will just tell you guys**

 **Check out my story**

 **School of luck and disaster**

 **Anyway**

 **Lets get on with the chap shall we?**

 **Btw this chapter is for the lovely guests who replied 2 my last chapters and for**

 **Firstiwilleatthesebeans**

 **Thank you guys for having patience with me.**

Marinette Pov.

Marinette woke up with a feeling as if thousands of butterflies were flying around inside her stomach. She hadn't felt this kind of happiness before. Was this what love felt like? She didn't really care what it felt like as long as he would feel it too.

She made up her mind as she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

She would tell Adrien today.

Alya was waiting for her to finish getting ready. She was holding the door and with an annoyed expression told her friend to hurry up. 'Come on! The others are waiting!' Marinette Jumped up an took her bag. She was excited more than before. Alya wanted to ask her something but didn't after all she figured out how her friend felt without words.

They went to the cafeteria where their friends were waiting already. Alix waved them over and they quickly made their way over to them just to notice, that their newly made friends from the boys school were sitting there as well. When Adrian saw them walking over he waved with a grin on his face.

'Nice to see that you finally joined us, but you will have to eat fast, class starts in 10 minutes' 'Ten minutes?!' 'Yeah we are going to have biology remember? Don't tell me you forgot.' Adrien laughed at her shocked face. She sat down and ate her food in record time.

'Okay I'm ready. Kim, Nath, Alix we're going'! 'Hey! You totally forgot about me, am I not part of the group?' Adrien whined. He still walked alongside her anyway. Which didn't help the butterflies in her stomach calm down.

They arrived at the biology room and Marinette knew she would lose her point today. She was horrible and biology and physics. Adrian on the other hand was smiling from ear to ear.

'Just so you know I only get the best grades in biology and physics. Prepare to lose' He said with a shit eating grin on his face.

'Class sit down we are starting class now!' The teacher explained them how to use the microscope to examine flowers, which they had to collect from the gardens during their short break in between the three hours of chemistry.

They had to write the protocol before they were allowed to go pick the flowers

Nathanael and Alix were looking for flowers while Marinette taught Kim and Adrien how to make a flower crown.

'Okay now you take it this way and pass the next flower through the hoop. And there you go, a crown made out of flowers!' Marinett's Crown looked beautiful, which couldn't be said about Kim's or Adrien's crowns. Still they looked astonished over their crowns.

'This is so cool thank you Marinette!' Kim said with tears in his eyes.

'Kim are you okay?' Marinette asked worried. Kim nodded and smiled through his tears. 'Yeah it's just that I have a younger sister who would love to do this but she is home in Paris so I can't see her till the holidays. But I promise I'll get better at this so that I can do flower crowns with her!' He said with a determined look on his face, yet tears were still rolling down his cheeks.

'Here, take this' Nathanael and Alix were back from collecting flowers with a basket full of them. He handed Kim a tissue which he took gratefully and wiped his tears. To show his gratitude he placed the flower crown he had just done on Nathanael's head. At first he was surprised but then he smiled as well.

Adrien looked at Marinette and gave her his flower crown with a smile. 'Thank you for teaching us.' In return she placed one flower crown on his head, 'No, thank you two for listening, she said while she placed some flowers on Kim's head who was in tears again. She then turned to Alix and placed some flowers behind her ears.

Nathanael started to chuckle 'We are all matching now!' They looked at each other an realised that they were indeed matching. Alix took out her phone, and claimed that she needed a picture of this. They all agreed and huddled together. Kim took the phone and made them all go into position. They took a dozen of selfies and Alix immediately sent them to all of their contacts.

They went back inside and noticed how the other groups also had flowers in their hair or leafs on their head.

The teacher smiles at them and explained that they had to try to get a closer look at the flower cells.

Marinette was struggling with plugging in the microscope. She looked over at where Adrien was standing. He was trying really hard not to laugh, yet was failing miserably. Marinette shot him a glare and continued to stand on her tip toes trying to reach the plug.

A hand took the cable out of her hand and plugged in the microscope. Marinette turned around and was met with Adrien's chest. She glared up at him trying to stay calm and to ignore the close proximity they had.

Adrien grinned down at her and whispered, 'Why so pink princess?' Marinette shoved him away and went over to where their microscope was. She really didn't get how it worked. She looked over at where Adrien was still leaning against the wall observing her. Marinette bit her lip as she looked from Adrien to the microscope.

'Okay fine! You get all points today! But please help me set up this microscope, now!' She exclaimed with her hands in the air. Adrien fist bumped the air and skipped to where she was standing. He took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles.

'Your wish is my command princess' Marinette tried too not blush but was failing miserably 'Yeah yeah whatevs...'

Adrien spent the next twenty minutes explaining Marinette how the microscope worked. Afterwards she tried to work with the microscope herself and started squealing with delight when she was able too see the flowers cells. Marinette turned around to call Adrien but he was already standing right beside her. He smiled at her and carefully looked through the Eyepiece lens. His smile turned into a grin and he turned to look at her. 'Well done Marinette, I knew you could do it!' For some stupid reason her heart started to flutter all over again and she suddenly wanted to kiss him. It took all her will power to not kiss him right there at that second.

'Marinette?' She was pulled out of her daydream when Adrien softly touched her shoulder. 'Sorry my head was somewhere else, what did you say?' He scratched his neck and looked around with a curious look 'Well if you want we can go look at the others result we did already finish all that what we had to do and I want to see how the others did' She nodded and they started to make their way over to their friends.

Marinette was enchanted by all the pretty colours. She walked over to her bag and took out her phone to take pictures. She turned to where Adrien was talking with Nathaniel Alix and Kim and took a picture of them. A smile crossed her features when she noticed that they all still had the flower crowns in their hair. Alix saw her taking a second picture and started to make goofy faces towards her. The boys stoped their conversation and observed Alix with an amused expression. They then noticed Marinette taking pictures and immediately started posing with Alix. Marinette was laughing too much by the end for her to take a proper picture.

Kim skipped to where she was and picked her up bridal style and started to carry her to where the others were standing while making weird sounds wich Marinette was identifying as made up Ritual songs. The others joined in nonetheless. Marinette was put on the desk and Alix started to circle around her. The boys didn't even beat a lash before they joined in.

Marinette looked around the classroom noticing how everyone was observing with an amused expression. Maybe she shouldn't have done that cause the other ones noticed as well. Nathaniel stepped forward and raised his arms, everyone was now looking at him and the others had stoped circling around Marinette and started stomping their feet marching in beat with the others.

'We have to crown our queen! Bring the sacrifices' He said while he raised some flowers to the sky, referring to them as the sacrifices. The students didn't even hesitate a second and started to bring all the flowers they had previously picked out. Everyone was helping except for Alix who was filming how Marinette was being showered in flowers. The other students were still marching around her with big grins. And Marinette was laughing and enjoying the flowers.

'But why am I the only one wearing flowers? Shouldn't we all wear flowers?' She took the flowers of her lap and started walking around the room an putting flowers in peoples hair. No one dared to move since she really had the presence of a queen at that moment. She placed the last flower in her teachers hair and looked around and smile.

'There, now we are all matching,' 'LONG LIVE OUR QUEEN!' Someone out of no where shouted the others joined. Marinette was still laughing when the break bell started to ring. Kim walked over to where Marinette was standing and picked her up and placed her on his shoulders.

Kim walked with her on his shoulders towards the cafeteria, the other students were following while shouting '229!'. They entered the cafeteria and everyone was immediately staring. They all took trays and placed their food on it, still chanting their classroom number. Marinette made her way towards a large bench where the whole group could sit. She sat at the head of the table and wanted to start eating but all her other classmates were starring holes at her.

'I think they might want you to make a toast, you are still our queen.' Adrien whispered towards her, she had no problem hearing him after all he was sitting right besides her.

She smiled to herself trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach and stood up. The whole cafeteria went quiet and stared at the flower covered girl who was raising a glass to the sky.

'Let's raise a glass, not only for the amazing week we have experienced but also for ourselves. This week wouldn't even have been half as exiting if you guys wouldn't have been there. If you look around yourself you will only be met with familiar faces. We are no longer strangers, even though I wish I could express my happiness right now, I can't. I'm just so grateful. Look around the people surrounding us right now are friends. From now till forever. TO OUR NEW FRIENDS!' She exclaimed and the whole cafeteria raised their glasses. For a split second they were really all one.

They all finished eating and had to head back to the classroom. They were singing and jumping around. A scent of flowers traveling with every step they took. She was so enchanted by her surroundings that when someone tugged on her hand she almost tripped over her own feet. She looked at who was holding her hand and started to blush when her gaze was met with those green eyes. Yet didn't she dare to move her hand as he brought her hand to his lips.

'Well done princess, that speech was quite something' 'I thought I was a queen?' 'Well maybe to others.'

He then dropped her hand and walked into the classroom. Marinette walked in last and smiled when she saw all the flowers in everyone's hair. She sat down next to Adrien and looked to the front where her teacher was standing.

'I had such great week students and I can promise you that im not the only teacher who thought so. Anyways since the week went so well we can now celebrate the last hours, I brought cake and we can put on music.'

Everyone cheered and everyone was immediately on board. People stated cutting the cake and someone put on music. Adrien hopped onto one of the desks and extended his hand down to her 'come on snake, let's rattle'

She took his hand and they started to jump around. Some old 50s song was playing and Marinette could have sworn that Adrien had walked out of a movie. With his blond hair sleeked back and his black leather jacket swinging around him. He was way to dreamy for his own sake. Marinette looked behind her and saw that the others were also dancing on the tables and loosing themselves in the music. She starred again at him and couldn't help the smile growing on her features, it really seemed as if he was her happy place. She jumped to her neighbour desk where she started to dance with Nathaniel and Alix. She turned around saw Adrien starring at them. She showed him her tongue and leaped down. She went to the front where some people were dancing and started to dance there.

Adrien PoV.

Adrien didn't even wait a second and joined her on the dance floor. For some reason he had that nagging feeling as if he danced with her before. Probably because of having to dance together in sport, he was really trying to convince himself that it was just that but it felt as if he was lying to himself. He shoved those thoughts to the back of his mind and allowed himself to get lost in the music.

After dancing for a while he walked over to where the cake was and took a slice for himself. Kim and Nathaniel walked over to where he was and joined him. They talked about the amazing experience they had this week and how they were sad that it was gonna end. Adrien looked over to where Marinette was talking with Jeremy. Adrien would really miss being together in every lesson but maybe they were lucky and they would get to be in the same class next year. Maybe if this whole project was a success.

'Okay students before I forget. You have to fill out a poll saying if you would like the schools being a coed school from now on.' The students were all cheering, obviously knowing their answer. Adrien took one of the papers and walked over to his seat. He was about to write when he felt someone tug on his jacket. He looked up and saw Marinette smiling at him.

'Adrien I want you to know something before you fill out that paper. I know that you told me I shouldn't try to find out who you are but I really wanted to know and even though I broke our promise I promis it was worth it,' Adrien was very confused by her words when it suddenly hit him. His princess was his lady. But how did she know? Marinette didn't really waste another second and continued talking, 'I wasn't sure if it was you but after I compared the drawing I did of you and your profile picture it all kind of clicked into place. I wasn't sure if it was you though. So I took your phone and managed to get into it with no problem, you seriously need a better password then catpuns. I then looked at the last message you sent and saw that it was mine and yeah, I know I promised but I really wanted to tell you before all of this is over. Please don't be mad'

Adrien knew that he should be happy, after all he fell for the same girl twice. But for some reason all he could feel was emptiness. And slowly there it was, the disappointment started to crawl up in him.

'Why did you tell me Marinette? You promised you wouldn't try to figure out who I was, yet you invaded my private space and my stuff after I told you no.'

'It was for the best, for both of us'

'No Marinette you only did that for yourself, have you maybe ever thought that I din't want you to find out because I'm insecure, I might need time.'

'I know but still...'

'NO MARINETTE,' He felt tears making their way towards the floor. 'You really don't know, I trusted you, why couldn't you trust me. Was I asking for so much? I was only asking for you to give me time.'

'Adrien please you are behaving like a brainless boy?' 'And what is that supposed to mean?'

He asked her. He could feel everyones eyes on them. The mood wasn't happy and carefree the way it had been five minutes ago.

'You know what I mean Adrien'

'I really don't think I do anymore'

He took the sheet and crossed the no.

'Adrien don't do this'

'I won the competition so I get one last price, don't ever come near me again Marinette'

He stood up and put the paper into the box.

'Goodbye Marinette,' he said with tears in his eyes as he exited the room.

He could hear feet shuffling and when he turned around he saw the other boys following him without saying a word. Showing their support.

This whole idea had been stupid.

But for some reason he wasn't able to forget those blue eyes.

 **Pls don't kill meee**

 **3 more chapters and then we are done**

 **Please Review**

 **Much love as alwaysxxx**

 **~thatsunshine**

 **Btw im gonna draw how I imagine Marinette to look in some of the scenes and will post that on my art instagram**

 **if you want to see that, the name is**

 **_momotrix**


End file.
